When You Are With Me
by mavrik014
Summary: Set before and during the androids saga, what if it wasn't Trunks that came from the future and there were dangers other then the androids around. AU for Usagi, a definate UV pairing.
1. Chapter 1

………

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Disclaimer : This goes for the whole story coz I'm lazy, and have a bad memory…I know I'm an awful BETA huh…well Mav own nothing, and I can attest to that, he's always borrowing off me, so not really worth your suing time.

/pb/

Note: Sorry about the/pb/ everywhere, won't let me do the paragraph break I used to, the story looks like one long continues blur " so I put the /pb/ in, I played with it for a while and that was the first thing not to disappear once I uploaded. Again sorry, but it seems it's necessary. I'm not sure how long things have been like this, so I apologise for not noticing sooner.

/pb/

The moment he saw her he wanted her, he wanted her so much that he barely managed to control his urges, he watched her all day, watched the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she looked, he wanted her…now.

/pb/

"Just one drink babe, just the one, one won't hurt you." The man said as he leant against the bar beside her as she gave him a disdainful look and pushed off the bar and walked away without a word as she was jerked to a halt as his hand wrapped around her arm. "Just one drink." The man hissed as another hand grasped the mans wrist as he let go of her and she looked to her saviour, a man only a little taller then she was had his hand wrapped around the mans firmly as he frowned at the man whom had been harassing her.

"She doesn't want to have a drink, you want to leave her alone, don't you." The man growled as the other man nodded as he wrenched his arm away and left as quickly as he could "Are you alright?" he asked as she nodded

"Thanks." She said as he nodded to her his spiked hair not moving, she assumed it must be gelled.

"I take my leave." He said bowing slightly to her as she paused

"W…Wait." She said as he turned to look at her his eyes drinking her in, drawing her into him, she could feel it…

"Yes?" he murmured stepping towards her as she shuddered at the unknown feelings that filled her body.

"If you have no one to…spend the evening with…maybe you could fend off some more sleazebags for me." She said finally as a smirk touched his lips and she shuddered again, his smirk was so sexy, was this man a god?

"It would be my pleasure." He said with a short bow to her as she gulped, his voice…sounded so…attractive.

"Ah…Usagi…my name is Usagi." She said as he leant against the bar beside her

"Vegeta."

/pb/

Mavrik – Yeah I know I have two stories going at once…sorry, but this has been on my comp for a while, not completely finished but I know where it's going. Will continue updating Five Gundams as well though.

Elendur – I warned him…but no one listens

Mavrik – This is aorta a different one…not like my other two at least, yay a DBZ one, still love that show, always will…AU, for Usa at least, so no senshi, at least not so far and I doubt I will.

Elendur – Set just after the future kid comes and warns and all that…but the kid from there isn't Trunks, instead someone else…yea…

Mavrik – I hope you enjoy this one as well. Please review and make me a happy boy.


	2. Chapter 2

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"I'm…going to head off now." Usagi said as her companion turned his ebony eyes to her making her breath hitch as she shuddered feeling his hand slip to the small of her back as he guided her through the crowded bar.

"I shall walk you home then, or at least to transportation." He said as Usagi smiled softly

"I live two blocks from here if you want to walk me home." She said as Vegeta smirked as he opened the door for her and led her out as they walked in silence back to her house as they stood out the front of the door, a small house, only one room, and a few other basics.

"Well goodnight." Vegeta said though all he wanted to do was take her inside her house and defile her body repeatedly.

"W…Would you like a drink before you go back to the bar or home?" she asked hesitantly as Vegeta studied her as he nodded finally as she unlocked the door shakily and let him into her home as he followed close behind her into the kitchen as she put the kettle on and he stood close behind her watching over her shoulder as his arms slipped around her waist against his will as she stiffened for a moment before relaxing and not saying anything to tell him to stop, indeed she leant back against him, into his hold.

"T…Tea or…Coffee?" she stuttered as Vegeta lowered his lips to hover by her neck as he breathed deeply before blowing gently on her ear.

"Neither." He whispered as she shivered as his lips touched her neck

"Vegeta…" she breathed as Vegeta grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her as he pressed her back against the bench and rested a hand on the bench either side of her as he leant over her.

"Be mine." He purred as she felt a moan rising in her throat as Vegeta pressed his hips forwards letting her feel his arousal.

"I…I…"

"Please." He growled into her ear nipping at her earlobe as she nodded

"Yes…yes." She whispered as Vegeta smirked and claimed her lips possessively

"You're mine now, only mine, always mine…my woman, my mate…mine." He growled as he kissed her again slipping his hands under her shirt and beginning to slip them up her body against her smooth soft skin.

/pb/

"Vegeta?" Usagi groaned in pain as the man smirked tightening his hold on his lover, she was sore all over from his ministrations the night before

"You agreed to it." He growled as she groaned again hitting his chest weakly as he chuckled, god how she loved that sound, she hadn't known it possible to love someone as much as she loved him, it scared her, to love this much, so soon, she barely knew this man yet she had let him bed her, had let him claim her body heart and soul as his own.

"It hurts all over you baka…baka baka baka!" Usagi whined as Vegeta stretched out in her bed letting go of her as she rolled out of bed and stood shakily as Vegeta watched her

"What?" she demanded as she dressed herself stiffly trying not to aggravate the pain.

"Just enjoying the view." He yawned arrogantly as Usagi glared at him before sighing as she sat on the side of the bed as Vegeta snagged her around her waist and tugged her back into bed, she resisted him and pulled herself free knowing she went free because he allowed it, had he wanted her to stay beside him he would not have let her go, and there was no other way she would get free…

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked as Vegeta began to list off foods as Usagi nodded slipping from the room as her lover slowly got up and sauntered into the kitchen as he watched her cooking for him as best as she could considering she hadn't enough food for a saiya-jin, she hadn't had any notice after all about his staying.

"I'm going to go shopping this afternoon for more food so that I can cook a more…filling lunch and dinner for you." She said as Vegeta dug into what she had done enthusiastically.

"I don't care about that, as long as you stay close today." He said around his food as Usagi looked over at him as he caught her eyes with his own as she nodded slowly as Vegeta abandoned his food as he strode over to her and pinned her to the bench like he had the previous night as he attacked her lips with his own possessive ones.

"Screw food, I'm claiming you again." He hissed as he lifted her onto the bench and proceeded to remove her clothing from her and claim her body repeatedly as his own. He was the only one to touch her, he was the only one to ever touch her, and no one but him ever would.

/pb/

"I know nothing about you." Usagi whispered as they lay in bed together many hours after as Vegeta stroked her cheek with a gentleness that was only hers to see.

"Ask what you will." He said as Usagi propped herself up and watched him as she thought up some questions

"Human?"

"No." he replied as Usagi nodded, there were millions of people from other planets residing on earth, it was a common thing to be alien.

"What then?"

"Saiya-jin, one of the last two. The saiya-jin no ouji." He responded as Usagi stared at him wide eyed and shocked.

"Ouji?" she whispered as Vegeta nodded as she sat up

"Why me?" she asked as Vegeta tugged her down to lay over him as he stroked her cheek

"Because you are the only woman I have ever wanted, thus I had to have you." He purred as she gulped searching his eyes as she nodded

"A…I…don't know another question." She whispered as Vegeta smirked

"My turn…do it with me again?" he purred as she felt a smile tug at her lips

"Yes." She whispered as the man flipped her and mauled her neck as he began to claim her body again, he was convinced he would never have enough of her, her body, her smell, her feel, her soul…he wanted to fill her until she was with his child, until she was his forever.

/pb/

Mavrik – Yea…second chapter, the first few should come out quick because they're already done.

Elendur – As quickly as I edit them he means…passing the blame onto me again

Mavrik – Well…at the moment it is on your head, yes.

Elendur – This one's a little more mature then the previous ones, someone's growing up.

Mavrik – Sorry to everyone I may have offended or stuff with this change and all…this is just how this one came out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"Vegeta…can I talk to you?" Usagi asked as Vegeta looked over at her from where he was cooking (Usagi had been teaching him)

"What?" he asked gruffly as Usagi sat herself on a bench looking at him nervously for a few moments

"I'm pregnant." She said finally as Vegeta looked over at her studying her for a few minutes before he nodded and looked back at his meal.

"Good."

"Really?" Usagi asked in shock, he didn't mind that she was pregnant? Vegeta pulled the pan off the heat as he approached her and slipped his arms around her waist as he drew her against his body his hands on her waist and his thumbs rubbing her belly.

"If a brat is what makes you happy." He growled as Usagi slipped her arms about his neck resting her head on his shoulder as Vegeta rubbed a little more firmly as she shivered in his hold.

"Does that feel nice?" Vegeta asked as Usagi smiled softly keeping her head on his shoulder so he couldn't see her expression

"You know it does…you tease." She accused as Vegeta smirked as he tugged her shirt up and slid his hands onto her bare skin to continue his gentle touches as Usagi felt a moan rising in her throat but managed to catch it before she let it out as Vegeta growled lightly at her restraint as he tugged her closer grinding his hips against her own as Usagi bit her bottom lip trying to stop her moan as Vegeta nipped at her neck with his teeth as Usagi shuddered against him her lips parting

"Vegeta…" she breathed as Vegeta smirked nipping more firmly as she shuddered against him again as Vegeta let a deep chuckle pass his lips as he tore her shirt from her and attacked her skin with his lips

"You're my mate…mine…and a brat is a good idea…something to keep you occupied when I'm not here." Vegeta purred as Usagi smiled at him

"Thankyou." She whispered as Vegeta nodded his attention elsewhere.

/pb/

"Where the hell is he? He's always gone nowadays…stole a capsule gravity room too." Bulma raged as Chichi giggled, her friend was obviously in love with the saiya-jin, and he was so obviously not interested.

"You are so easy to real Bulma, Vegeta is not interested yet you still love him like that." Chichi said as Bulma glared at her

"Love? That arrogant bastard? Not likely!" she growled as Chichi giggled again

"Why don't you follow him one day?" Chichi asked ignoring Bulma's denial as Bulma looked thoughtful, it wasn't such a bad idea.

/pb/

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked as he watched his mate rubbing at her belly as she smiled softly beckoning him over as he took a seat beside her as she guided his hand to her belly.

"Feel that?" she asked as Vegeta nodded feelings the strange bumping from inside her

"The baby's kicking, he's a strong one, like you." She said as Vegeta smiled softly as he drew her into his hold his hands rubbing at her swollen belly

"He'll be very strong, I can feel it." Vegeta said gently as he cradled his pregnant mate in his lap his lips teasing her neck as Usagi giggled slipping her arms about his neck hugging herself to him.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear as Vegeta smirked as he stood picking her up bridal style as he walked her into their bedroom and set her on the bed

"Rest, I'll get you food." He said as Usagi giggled

"Not everyone has eating habits like you." She called as Vegeta smirked

"You do recently." He countered as Usagi giggled going to stand as he glared her back into bed as she sighed and curled up on her side, the most comfortable as she could, as she waited for some food, his cooking had gotten much better.

/pb/

"WHAT?!" Bulma screeched as she looked over the pictures she had gotten from the camera she had planted on Vegeta, Vegeta had gone to a woman, to her house, to a pregnant woman!

"What is it?" Chichi asked as she looked over her friends shoulder and her eyes widened, a woman was there, a woman she didn't know, a pregnant woman, a woman with Vegeta.

"He…huh?" Chichi asked in confusion as she looked at Bulma in question as the woman stared at the picture

"Is she…his…what?" she stuttered as she stared at the woman in the picture

"We have to find out more, I'll get Goku to find out something." Chichi said as Bulma nodded staring at the picture, how…how had someone gotten into his heart when she had spent more time with him, how had someone…

/pb/

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked as Vegeta frowned tightening his hold on his lover

"I don't know. I feel something." Vegeta murmured as he stroked her ever growing belly gently as he kissed her neck affectionately.

"Bad…or good?" Usagi asked as Vegeta shrugged tugging his mate and child closer

"Bad." He breathed burying his face in her neck as he tightened his hold further and she rolled over so she was facing him as she slipped her hands about his neck and hugged him close.

"Nothing bad will happen…alright?" Usagi asked as Vegeta nodded tilting her face to his own as he kissed her softly.

"Alright…I promise you…I will never let anything happen to you, or our brat." Vegeta said as Usagi smiled glad to see him back to his normal arrogant self.

"You and what army will protect me?" Usagi asked as Vegeta smirked kissing her possessively again

"I need no such thing to protect my mate, I have the strength of a saiya-jin prince, nothing will stand in my way…or harm what I care for." Vegeta whispered as Usagi's eyes widened, that was the closest thing to a confession of love one could get from Vegeta, she knew…merely by his being with her he was showing how much he cared for her, but for him to say something so…

"Vegeta…" Usagi whispered as he gave her his gentlest look yet as their eyes met and locked.

"Hush now onna, sleep." He commanded as Usagi nodded smiling as she curled into his hold and let her eyes drift closed.

/pb/

"Vegeta." Goku said as Vegeta looked at him a frown on his lips, he wanted out as soon as possible, his mate was heavy with his child, he wanted to be sure to be there for her when she gave birth.

"What Kakkarot?" Vegeta demanded as Goku sighed

"Umm…who is the woman you go see?" he asked hesitantly as Vegeta glared at him

"What are you talking about Kakkarot?" he demanded fear touching his heart, they knew of his mate.

"Vegeta…you know." Goku said as Vegeta looked away from him, he had a feeling about his mate, she was close to her time…he wanted to go now.

"I don't have time for this." Vegeta hissed as he stormed out Goku following but Vegeta ignored him as he raced towards his mate.

"Vegeta…" Usagi cried as she heard her front door open as she clutched her pained belly as her mate arrived by her side lifting her immediately as he strode past Goku and towards the closest hospital.

"Vegeta she's not meant to be bleeding like that." Goku called as Vegeta looked down at his mate before taking off as he flew towards his destination as he finally reached the hospital and kicked the doors off their hinges as he carried her in.

"Dear god, GET A WHEELCHAIR." The woman at the desk called as Vegeta set his mate gently into the chair as they wheeled her off Vegeta close behind worry in his ebony eyes

"Sir, unless you're her husband we cannot allow you in."

"She's my mate you baka onna, you'll not take her anywhere without me, that's my brat, and my onna!" Vegeta roared as the woman shivered in fear and they challenged him no more as he stood by her side in the operating theatre as they began to anesthetise her and then moved on to taking the child from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta shouted as the doctor ignored him and a nurse began to explain

"There are complications in her birth, she's bleeding internally, unless we remove the child she'll die…they both will, this is the only way to save her, or the baby." The woman said as Vegeta looked over at his mate fearfully, he couldn't lose her so soon after finding her…

"If she dies…I kill you all. Do you understand me?" Vegeta hissed as he strode past the woman and claimed his mate's hand begging the saiya-jin gods to save her, to make sure she lived.

/pb/

Mavrik – Yeah…first few chaps are a little more of explanatory ones so what comes later has some history

Elendur – What he means is that they're there so that things just didn't start without any explanation at all, so there wasn't just Usagi for some reason with Veggie etc etc.

Mavrik – What she said…well thankyou for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it, I'll update more soon.

Elendur – Yes I will.

Mavrik – Haha…yea…well review and keep reading please.


	4. Chapter 4

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"Vegeta…she…" Goku murmured as the saiya-jin prince glared at the other of his race before looking back down at the tiny child in his hands, his son, their son.

"She'll live." Vegeta growled as he set the child down gently scared of hurting him before he went back to the bedside of his lover.

"What is she to you?" Goku asked as Vegeta glared over at him again

"My mate."

"Your wife?"

"Nothing so…shallow." Vegeta hissed angrily, how dare he compare what the saiya-jins had to that human crap, wife? No, this was not some legal connection, she was his mate, bound to him body and soul for the remainder of her life.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Goku asked as Vegeta snorted in amusement.

"Why should I tell you anything? You are all nothing to me." He growled out as he gripped her hand in his own again begging her to wake.

"Bulma cared for you…"

"That why she had me followed? Spied on me? My life?" Vegeta snarled as Goku flinched back at his intensity

"Vegeta she was worried about you." Goku said as he turned to look at him

"Get the hell away from me, immediately, I want none of you near my mate or child, ever." Vegeta snarled as Goku studied his eyes for a few moments before he walked out letting Vegeta turn back to his unconscious mate, she would wake, they promised…sometime today or people started to die.

/pb/

"Ve…" she breathed as Vegeta stood and stared down at her relief flooding him as he stroked her cheek tenderly

"Onna?" he asked as her eyes lifted groggily as she stared up at him

"What happened?" she groaned as Vegeta pulled her into a gentle hug

"Baka onna, don't ever scare me like that again…" he growled burying his face in her neck

"Vegeta?" Usagi asked in confusion as Vegeta released her as he sat back and stared down at her

"Thank god you're alright…I can't lose you…" he whispered as Usagi touched his cheek.

"What happened? The baby!" she cried her mind clearing some as Vegeta stilled her before she could tear her stitches as he stroked her cheek

"The brat's fine onna, sleeping in the cot there, I'll bring him over in a moment…you…almost left me." Vegeta chocked out as Usagi slipped her arms around his neck hugging him down to her

"Gomen…gomen…gomen…" she whispered as the man heaved against her shoulder trying his best not to cry, his mate, he had almost lost his mate, his lover…his love.

"Never again…never again you hear me? You dare to ever try leave me again…I won't forgive you." Vegeta hissed as Usagi nodded stroking his cheek her eyes searching his own.

"Gomen…I didn't want to go…I never want to go Vegeta…I promise…I won't leave you alone…come now…how about you introduce me to our 'brat'?" Usagi asked as Vegeta nodded a smile touching his lips as he lifted the bundle and stepped over to her as he set the boy into her arms.

"He's…incredible." Usagi whispered amazed at what they had created together.

"What is the brat going to be called onna?" Vegeta asked as Usagi met his eyes with her own

"Vegeta." She murmured as Vegeta smirked, so she remembered, he had thought she had been asleep.

"Thankyou…thankyou." Vegeta whispered as he hugged his mate and son close, he had a mate…and a son, he had never thought he would be this happy when he had been in the service of Freiza, never be this joyful, he had a mate, a beautiful gentle, loving mate, and a son, a strong saiya-jin son.

"I…I…" Vegeta whispered, he wanted to tell her, his feelings, his love, but the words died on his lips

"I know…don't worry…I know already Vegeta…thankyou for trying." Usagi whispered as Vegeta claimed her lips, how could he have ever have found someone so perfect, she understood, she understood him.

/pb/

Vegeta lay in the bed with her rubbing her now empty belly, it had become habit over the last nine months of her pregnancy to touch her belly, and she didn't mind it so he continued

"Vegeta…" Usagi murmured as he turned his attention to her as he stopped his rubbing

"What?" he asked gruffly as his mate rolled towards him as she reached up to touch his face

"Does this…disgust you?" Usagi asked shyly as her hand touched her scar from the operation to remove their son as Vegeta frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded as Usagi looked away from him

"You haven't touched me since we came home." She murmured as Vegeta sighed, she had thought he was not mating with her because of a scar.

"I have many scars and you are not disgusted by me, I am not repulsed by it…baka onna, I was merely making sure you were well before I mated with you again, but if you wish…to mate now?" Vegeta purred as Usagi blushed, she should have known…she had just worried when he hadn't made love to her even once, not even started to.

"Gomen…for doubting you." Usagi murmured as Vegeta smirked pinning her as his eyes drifted to her scar as he kissed the scar gently

"I will never be repulsed by you…you're my mate, no matter your physical appearance…you are my mate, my chosen, and…I will always make love to you." Vegeta chuckled as Usagi blushed deeply as he grasped her waist and suckled at her breast

"Vegeta…" Usagi gasped as he smirked

"You wanted me to mate with you? So I am." He purred as Usagi giggled as they both froze as a cry split the air as Vegeta growled but let go of his mate as Usagi stood and walked to the next room to tend to her son as Vegeta waited patiently for her to return so he could continue his ministrations.

Usagi returned as a smile touched her lips as she watched her sleeping mate, he had fallen asleep waiting for her, he was training so hard lately, approaching him she tugged the covers over him and smiled softly slipping back into bed as she curled into his body kissing his forehead gently

"I love you." She whispered as his arms slipped about her as he cuddled her close mumbling into her neck and she smiled.

/pb/

"That wasn't fair…the brat interrupted…and you took too long" Vegeta growled the next morning as Usagi giggled setting her son down for a nap as Vegeta tugged her into his lap

"I think…I should finish now." He purred into her ear as Usagi smiled slipping her arms around his neck as she kissed him tenderly

"Maybe you should finish what you started." Usagi teased as Vegeta smirked pulled her closer as he began to maul her neck interrupted this time by a knock on the door.

"I swear I am going to kill whoever is at the door!" Vegeta snarled releasing his mate and storming towards the door tearing it open to glare dangerously out at whoever was there as his angry ebony eyes met those of Goku, Chichi and Bulma whom had come to see his mate and child, question him on who she was and when they had met.

"What?" Vegeta hissed as Goku held out his hands to placate his friend, or so he thought of him as.

"Come on now, we came to see you, meet your friend…and the kid." Goku said as Vegeta glared at him trying to slam the door as Goku halted him

"Vegeta…we're not trying to intrude, we just want to meet her." Goku said as Vegeta growled lightly going to force the door closed as Goku sighed spotting a woman behind Vegeta as he smiled

"Hello miss, do you think you can do something about Vegeta here?" Goku asked as she stared at him for a few moments recalling what Vegeta had told her Z fighters as they called themselves.

"Vegeta." She said softly touching his arm as he shook his head growling again and she sighed pressing his hand down but he allowed it as he turned and stormed out leaving his mate there to let them in, they were her problem if she allowed them in.

"A…Anno." Usagi murmured standing at the door as she looked from her mate back at the trio in front of her as Goku grinned at her and she raised an eyebrow, he looked completely insane smiling like that.

"Can we come in?" he asked as Usagi nodded hesitantly as she stepped away from the door and allowed them in noting the glare she was getting from Bulma.

"Tend to the brat."? Vegeta murmured in her ear stepping past her as he stood watching the Z warriors while Usagi went to tend to her baby, she stood in the child's room bouncing him gently as he calmed and tugged on her hair as she smiled softly down at him

"Your daddy's worried little one…and I don't understand why." She whispered as she sighed as her son reached for her and got ready to feed him.

"How did you two meet?" a voice said as Usagi looked over in surprise as Chichi stood there watching her feeding her son as she blushed slightly turning away to she finish up.

"What does it matter?" she replied as Chichi frowned

"Bulma is my closest friend you know." She said as Usagi rased an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked as she held her son petting his back gently to burp him as she turned to Chichi

"You don't know?" Chichi demanded as Usagi studied Chichi in complete confusion.

"Know what?"

"Bulma loves him…she loves Vegeta…in her mind, you stole him." Chichi said as Usagi blinked

"If he had any feelings for her, she would have known it…he's not exactly…subtle when he feels something." Usagi said as she bounced her baby studying the dark haired woman.

"I don't understand." Chichi said as Usagi blushed shaking her head

"Never mind." She murmured as she led the woman back to the lounge as Vegeta cast her a look as she smiled in return and took a seat beside him holding her son in her lap as Bulma's glare fell on the boy.

"I told you to stay the hell away from me and mine Kakkarot." Vegeta snarled as Usagi calmed him gently with a hand on his arm as Vegeta growled lightly but didn't launch himself at Goku as he had been planning.

"We're just curious Vegeta…man you'll never change will you?" he sighed as Vegeta growled standing as he stormed from the room angrily causing Usagi to sigh, he was really upset by them knowing about her, she would ask him about it later.

"Well…it's nice to meet you…my name's Usagi." Usagi said with a hint of a sigh making Goku grin at her

"Goku, though Vegeta calls me Kakkarot…this is my wife Chichi and friend Bulma." Goku introduced as Usagi nodded to them all glancing towards the room Vegeta had disappeared into, she knew he was likely standing just inside out of sight so he could keep an eye on her.

"Umm…why are you here?" Usagi asked after a few moments of awkward silence as Goku grinned again

"Just wanted to meet you…what's the kid called?" he asked as Usagi looked down at her napping son, he slept so much

"Vegeta." She said, Bulma frowned as she stood and walked out of the house so angry she could scarce contain herself as she stood out the front breathing deeply, she had loved him, she did love him…and he had gone to some other woman…she wasn't even that special…why hadn't he chosen her?

"Bulma…"Chichi murmured as she stepped out to join her as Bulma took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." She murmured causing Chichi to sigh

"She seems like a very nice girl, she loves him…she so obviously loves him like you do…" Chichi said as Bulma felt the tears filling her eyes.

"But he chose someone else…he chose her and I don't see why! I have looks, money…I have anything he could have wanted…and he goes to some little small time hussy." Bulma hissed as Chichi who was trying to placate her friend flinched back, she scared her, Bulma had gotten very scary lately and it worried her, she was worried not only about Bulma's sanity, but the safety of this girl and her child.

"Bulma…" Chichi murmured but Bulma stormed off leaving her friend there as Chichi sighed stepping back inside as she looked in the room where Goku was talking to Usagi

"He is a little weird isn't he." Goku sighed as Usagi smiled softly shrugging as she looked down at her baby that looked so much like his father.

"He's awkward…with emotions." She murmured as Chichi returned to her husband's side as he gave her a questioning look asking about Bulma silently causing Chichi to shake her head

"So how did you two meet?" Chichi asked recalling that her earlier question hadn't been answered

"I was being harassed by a guy…he came and saved me before the guy could make me do anything." Usagi said as she smiled at her baby as the boy tugged at her hair with his strong arms, he was so strong.

"Why would he do that?" Goku asked in confusion as she smiled softly

"I don't know, I'm glad he did though." She said as her son woke again and began to cry as she sighed bouncing him gently as he quietened

"He's not gruff with you? Get angry?" Goku cried in shock as Usagi blinked at him in confusion

"Vegeta? No. He's…awkward sometimes but no, he's not an angry person." She said as she noticed Vegeta watching her from behind Goku as he locked eyes with her as she sighed, he wanted them to leave.

"Excuse me." She said as she stood and carried her son off to bed as Vegeta went in to kick them out as he returned finally and stood behind her while she sang softly to their baby rocking him in the cot as she finally smiled silenced as she locked it in place and returned to him as Vegeta drew her into his hold and rested his head on her shoulder

"Vegeta…why do you hate that they know me?" Usagi asked finally as Vegeta froze before looking away as he released her and stepped back as she frowned following after him as he led her to their room as she sat on the bed waiting for him to answer as he finally sat on the other side his back to her and they sat like that in silence for a while.

"I don't trust them." He said finally as Usagi frowned in confusion but didn't interrupt or move as they stayed as they were. "I don't trust them not to hurt you, with words or otherwise, I don't trust anyone with you yet…I want you to be mine, to be safe…and I cannot trust anyone but myself with that task…I…I don't want Kakkarot's stupidity to cause you harm, for Bulma's jealousy to hurt you…I cannot trust them, with anything, let alone the most important thing to me." Vegeta said as Usagi turned finally as she crawled over the bed and slid her arms around his shoulders hugging him from behind as Vegeta pulled her arms down to hold them close as she sighed resting her head on the back of his head.

"Vegeta…you are such a baka." She whispered as Vegeta smiled softly pulling her around into his lap as he hugged her close.

"There is no way they can hurt me. I can take care of myself Vegeta…and if all else fails I can call for my saviour." Usagi said gently as Vegeta smiled capturing her lips with his own.

"Sounds about right, all you can do is call for help like a helpless onna." He growled as she giggled kissing him softly as Vegeta smirked pecking at her lips

"Oh for god's sake!" Usagi cried as her son woke and began to cry as Vegeta growled in anger but allowed her from his arms as she went to tend to their son, he stood and paced this time so he couldn't fall asleep as he spotted her coming back as he grabbed her and tossed her into the bed

"We have to be fast before something else can interrupt." Vegeta purred as Usagi giggled letting him kiss her again.

/pb/

Mavrik – More…Yay. Thankyou for the reviews so far, all comments are good comments.

Elendur – More will be out soon, it's getting into the main story now.

Mavrik – this one will prolly be shorter then my other ones, it's more something I wrote when stuck for ideas that evolved.

Elendur – Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"You ass." Usagi growled as Vegeta smirked as he tugged her back against him rubbing her belly even thougn it didn't yet show her pregnancy.

"Well…it's not only my fault." He said as she sighed, she had only just had a baby, and she was pregnant again.

"Aww man." Usagi sighed as Vegeta hugged her back against him

"You don't want another child?" Vegeta asked as she smiled slipping around as she hugged him

"It's not that. I love our son, and I love being pregnant…but I don't miss the inability to sleep, the kicking in the bladder." Usagi sighed as Vegeta chuckled as he kissed her softly

"Sorry." He apologised as she smiled slipping her arms about his neck hugging him close.

"No…it's okay…the reward is worth the trouble." She said as Vegeta smiled nuzzling her neck "It starts soon doesn't it." She murmured after a short silence as Vegeta nodded kissing her neck tenderly

"Gomen."

"Mmm…don't be. Just promise you won't get hurt." Usagi asked as Vegeta nodded drinking from her lips again as he pressed his forehead against her own

"I promise you I will live through this." Vegeta swore as Usagi smiled softly resting her head against his chest as she sighed the moment being once again broken by their hungry son as Vegeta growled again

"BRAT!" he roared as Usagi giggled tugging from his arms as the strong saiya-jin growled and huffed in their room.

/pb/

"Okaa-san." The boy whispered as he spotted the female finally, he hadn't seen her last time, she hadn't met his father yet back then, to see her so happy, so…he had to save her this time, save her from what Bulma would do to her.

/pb/

"Oh hush little one your daddy will be home later, he's off saving the world like a good daddy does." Usagi sighed as she picked up her son and bounced him gently blinking as she heard a knock at the door, Vegeta didn't knock, who else could it be?

"Hello?" Usagi asked as she stared at the teenager looking at her from across the doorway as her eyes widened, Vegeta had described him to her, but she saw what he didn't,

"Ve…Vegeta-chan?" she whispered recognising those features, those eyes, this man from the future…was her son.

"Hai…I…" he stuttered out not completely sure how to talk to the one person he loved above all others, the one whom had raised him, loved him since birth.

"C-Come in, please do come in." she urged as Vegeta smiled softly nodding as he stepped in behind her as she closed the door leading him to the lounge and sitting him down. "Wow…" she murmured staring at her son, he had grown so tall, unlike his father, must be from her side, her brother had all been tall.

"I…I had a few jobs to do by coming to the past, one was to warn them of what was coming. But the other…" Vegeta trailed off as he stared at her, she was pregnant, he could see the small bump of her belly…his sister, the sister he never knew either.

"You…grew up so well…you look so much like your father."

"I know…you've told me that before." Vegeta said studying her, the light in her eyes, the bounce in her step, so different from the mother he recalled, gentle but sad, loving but broken, bleeding inside but forcing a smile for the sake of her reason to continue living.

"Have I? Probably…it's the truth though…oh…do you want a drink or something?" Usagi asked standing suddenly as Vegeta stood as well as he pulled her into a hug

"I'll save you this time." He whispered as Usagi stood in confusion in his hold as Vegeta drew back his emotions and released her

"Gomen…I…"

"It's alright Vegeta-chan." Usagi said cupping his face gently as she smiled softly before hugging him down and holding him close. "You don't always have to be the strong one…mou…you really are so like him." She whispered as Vegeta felt the tension of the past few months leaving him, all the stress of getting ready to leave, making sure he had everything…having to go anywhere near that Bulma person for the technology he needed.

"Arigato…okaa-san." Vegeta murmured as Usagi finally released him before smiling at him

"Come, have a drink…how old are you?" Usagi asked as Vegeta followed his mother and sleeping baby self into the kitchen as he watched her, she moved the same, though a little more energetically, she was definitely the same person, he wanted to preserve this one, for the sake of his father, sister and his self.

"17…though you always say I should act my age and de-mature." Vegeta said as Usagi giggled

"Sounds about right, you look way too serious for a 17 year old. More about…20 or upwards." Usagi mused as Vegeta smiled as she served him a cup of tea.

"So what to call you…Vegeta just gets confusing…and chibi-chan is this one here…Vegeta will have a fit if he hears me saying the words Vegeta and chan in the same sentence…hmm…"

"You call me Geta back home." Vegeta said as Usagi brightened

"What a smart woman I must be, indeed, Geta-chan you are then." She announced as Vegeta chuckled sipping at his tea /I will save you./ he thought fiercely.

"So what about your sister here, what do I call her? We haven't even talked about names yet…not even sure she's a girl, but I know…just like I knew you'd be a boy." Usagi rambled as she broke off seeing Vegeta with his head bowed and an anger in his eyes

"Geta?" she questioned as Vegeta looked at her with haunted angry eyes

"Gomen…demo…she…my sister…she…" Vegeta couldn't tell her, he had no idea how to tell her what had happened

"It…it's alright Geta…don't worry about it…I'll just find out as the time comes ne?" Usagi said gently though inside fear gripped her, something had happened to her daughter, something so terrible Vegeta couldn't talk about it…something…no she wouldn't get worried and she wouldn't dwell on it, her Vegeta and her child Geta wouldn't let anything happen to her, or her baby, things were different in this timeline from his own.

"Okaa-san?" Vegeta asked noting she had gone silent a hand on her belly as she smiled at him and he felt guilty, he had worried her with his reply, should he have lied?

"It's alright, sorry…now…tell me about you? I've heard some stuff…like…V…Vegeta's…de…gone there, but what about us? Obviously you're alive…and I hope I am too…who else would take care of you? And what else?" Usagi asked after getting over her trouble even mentioning Vegeta's apparent death there as Vegeta nodded glad at her change of topic.

"You raised me alone, we live…" Vegeta began as Usagi listened intently bouncing her baby all the while as she stared across the table at the grown version of her son.

/pb/

"Vegeta…" Usagi whispered as a feeling struck her, she had heard from him since he went, he was staying away so as not to lead the androids to their home, Geta had been switching between staying with her and helping them fight, which Vegeta didn't approve of, but Vegeta was a little put out that this kid had come along fully grown expecting him to believe he was his son, though Usagi told Geta that internally Vegeta was proud of him, she could see it.

"Okaa-san?" Geta asked as she smiled softly at him shaking her head

"It's nothing, eat your lunch all up okay? You'll need the energy." Usagi said as Geta nodded watching her, he knew her body language too well, she was worried about something, she had murmured his fathers name…so maybe she was worried about Vegeta, and it had been 12 hours since he had checked in after all.

"Want me to go check on otou-san?" Geta asked as Usagi shook her head

"No…it's ok…I just worry about him…out there like that fighting…last time he came home with three broken ribs did you know? He wouldn't even mention them…pretended they weren't there so no one would know he was in pain…he's really a baka your dad is." Usagi trailed off rubbing at her 5 month pregnant belly distractedly as Geta pulled her into a hug

"He'll be okay this time, he's so much stronger now. I won't let you be alone this time, I won't let anything that happened to you in my time happen. I said it before okaa-san and I'll say it again, I'm going to save you." Geta whispered fiercely as Usagi smiled nodding as she looked up noting Vegeta glaring at his son from the doorway, he didn't like that kid anywhere near his mate, he may be his son but Vegeta still didn't like another male near her like that.

"I was worried about you, you should have checked in earlier." Usagi said as Geta looked over at his father as he released his mother as Vegeta growled striding in as he claimed his mate's lips with his own possessively as if to say to Geta that she was his, and nothing would change that. "Vegeta." Usagi gasped finally as he released her, he was always passionate but that had been just…

"Cell's given us three days to train." Vegeta grunted as Usagi began to heat up some dinner for him as Geta took a seat as well listening closely

"Three days?" Usagi asked as Vegeta nodded explaining to her about the hyperbolic time chamber.

"A year?!" Usagi gasped as Vegeta nodded as she set his food in front of him and Vegeta tugged her into his lap as well as she glared at him but knew he wouldn't let her leave, her baby was asleep and Geta had already eaten.

"A year of training in one day…" Vegeta trailed off looking at her, a year of training without her by his side.

"How many at a time?" Usagi asked as she glanced over at her future son as Geta shook his head, he knew what she was asking for and also knew that Vegeta wouldn't want to train with him.

"Two."

"Good. Vegeta…I want you to promise me something." Usagi said as Vegeta frowned in confusion before nodding as Usagi smiled gently kissing him tenderly. "Promise?"

"Hai woman, what is it?" Vegeta demanded finally as Usagi smiled at him again

"Go in with Geta please…spend a year with him training together." Usagi asked as Vegeta growled, he didn't want to…but he had given her his word, and as a prince he had no intention of going back on his word, especially a promise to his mate and lover.

"F…Fine." Vegeta finally conceded as Usagi nodded with a smile winking over at Geta whom smiled thinly, his father was going to kick his ass every day for a year, brilliant.

/pb/

"Why won't you leave my mate be brat?" Vegeta demanded as they sat to eat one night in the time chamber as Geta looked across at him, it was only a matter of time before he asked, and he needed to tell him, so he would know.

"In my time…my sister was never born, the child she's carrying…in my time…Bulma she…" Geta paused to gather his courage as Vegeta stared over at him, daughter? A girl huh? Never born? Why?

/pb/

Mavrik – Yay, more! I only got one more chapter already written before I'll havo to update a little slower.

Elendur – someone mentioned it was hard to follow the timelines so we made a little explanation.

1 month after meeting Veggie revealed she was pregnant

8 ½ months after that Geta was born

Further 2 months before pregnant again

5 months until the androids/ cell games stuff starts

Mavrik – that help?

Elendur – please r&r, Mav likes reading any comment.


	6. Chapter 6

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"Usagi…I…think we got off to a bad start." Bulma said as Usagi stared across the doorway at Bulma, Vegeta was out training and fighting with Goku as they had been talking about it all week, beating that lower class baka and so on.

"Bulma-san…come in…" Usagi said hesitantly even though she had a bad feeling, this was one of the group that surrounded Vegeta, she needed to make peace.

"You're pregnant again huh?" Bulma asked as Usagi nodded touching her belly gently

"Yes…4 and a half months." Usagi said as Bulma nodded sitting when Usagi led her into the lounge.

"I wanted to talk about Vegeta." Bulma said as Usagi nodded, understandable, they both loved him, Bulma was likely upset that he hadn't chosen her.

"Bulma-san…Vegeta…would not have been with you even had I come along." Usagi said finally as Bulma glared at her

"What are you trying to say?" Bulma demanded as Usagi sighed

"Saiya-jin's…are a passionate people, even if he doesn't seem it so is Vegeta…When they love they love quickly and totally…he held no attraction towards you, had he, I assure you, you would have found out very quickly." Usagi said as Bulma stood in anger

"Don't you dare try to say that, he lived with me for over a year!" Bulma hissed as Usagi sighed, she should have known this would happen

"Maybe so, but he never loved you." Usagi said as Bulma slapped her as Usagi gaped in shock touching her burning cheek.

"I wonder how much he'll love you when you lose his kid…when you're incapable of having any more." Bulma hissed as Usagi frowned at her

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Usagi said as Bulma shook her head

"It's you that's going away. Goodnight you whore." Bulma growled as she jammed the needle she had hidden in her sleeve into the girls neck and before Usagi could say anything she filled her with the contents.

/pb/

"Bulma did WHAT?!" Vegeta roared as Geta sighed, he knew his father would react such a way

"She drugged her…not to kill her but…okaa-san…she…"

/pb/

"Woman?" Vegeta called striding in only an hour after Bulma had hurt his mate, he had come home as soon as he could feeling something wrong, like when she had been giving birth to his son. "USAGI!" Vegeta cried as he spotted the unconscious bleeding woman on the floor as he raced to her side and lifted her up as his sons's cries entered his ears as he set his lover down gently as he went to get his son finding Bulma in the room trying to get to the child whom was crying something fierce an immense power swirling around his cot keeping the woman away.

"You…what the hell did you do?" Vegeta roared as Bulma grinned over at him something akin to madness in her eyes

"I made sure you'd come to me…I…now you have to love me Vegeta, she won't be able to give you anymore children." Bulma called over as Vegeta reigned in his fury, he had to make sure his mate was alright, killing Bulma would come later, instead he grabbed his son and stormed back to the lounge grabbing his mate as he took off for a hospital.

/pb/

"It was just as she said to you, okaa-san…had been forced to miscarry from the drug, some experimental abortion drug, experimental because it also then made the one being drugged infertile…doctors did what they could but it was too late, she lost the baby, and lost her ability to give you another." Geta murmured as Vegeta stared at his son in horror

/pb/

"Ve…geta?" a whisper alerted him as Vegeta knelt by her side brushing some hair tenderly from her face, he didn't know how to tell her, how…to tell her his…their daughter was dead.

"Hey." Vegeta managed with some effort as tears filled her eyes

"Vegeta…what happened to my baby." She whispered as Vegeta pointed at the sleeping baby as Usagi shook her head sobs coming in ragged gasps now.

"I feel so empty…what happened…why can't I feel her anymore…Vegeta…oh god Vegeta…what…no…" Usagi sobbed as Vegeta drew her into his hold clutching the sobbing woman close.

"Bulma…drugged you…it…killed the brat…made you unable to have anymore." Vegeta managed to explain to her finally as his mate shook in sorrow in his arms before she screamed out her grief into his shirt slamming her fists weakly against his chest.

"No…NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Usagi cried as Vegeta held her, knowing nothing he could say would soothe her, not yet.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Vegeta whispered to her as Usagi shivered sobbing still

"I…From the moment I was pregnant I could feel her, inside…growing…it was the most incredible thing ever…and now…Vegeta I feel so empty that it scares me…" Usagi whispered too tired to cry any longer as Vegeta laid her down and brushed her hair from her eyes and tears from her eyelashes where they clung.

"I will protect you forever." He whispered as Usagi searched his eyes desperately

"I'm so sorry." She whispered

/pb/

"Does your mother know about this?" Vegeta demanded cutting his son off as Geta shook his head

"I didn't know how to tell her."

"And you won't." Vegeta snarled "It'll kill her." Vegeta whispered, as much as she complained about being pregnant Geta was right in his rendition of the story, she loved the feel of something inside her…if she knew…she would get so depressed…

"Boy!" Vegeta snapped as Geta looked at his father in question "You are not to leave her side again once we're out understood? If anything happens to my mate or brat I am holding you responsible." Vegeta snarled as Geta nodded

"As I had been planning to do…I don't want her to turn out like the mother I know…losing the baby…and then you only a month later…I don't want to see the sorrow in her eyes anymore, the anguish she goes through every day, just so she can keep going…I…I want to keep her like she is here…so I will do whatever it takes to save her. Whatever it takes." Geta hissed back as Vegeta nodded

"Then you truly are my son."

/pb/

Mavrik – Yeah…more again yay.

Elendur – Please Review.

Mavrik – Yay for reviews. Sorry for the start again, but the first few chapters were done after I started the story, I had the storyline planned and then I decided to post it, so I thought…wait…I need something on how they met and all that…otherwise they're just starting together with no explanation, so I made a quick one up. Some people have mentioned it moved fast, but yeah, it did

Elendur – Originally this was a distress for Mav, while doing year 11 he needs to escape homework sometimes and writes random stuff, this one stuck and was enough to post.

Mavrik – Hope you're enjoying, it shouldn't go so fast anymore, at least I don't think it is…just the beginning and how they met was meant to.

Elendur – R&R and more might be up sooner, you never know.


	7. Chapter 7

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"Usagi." Bulma called as the woman looked over at her from where she was sitting and talking with Goku and Chichi as Usagi handed her son over to Goku whom looked really happy as he talked with the baby.

"Bulma-san…can I help you?" Usagi asked as Bulma nodded

"I wanted to talk to you about Vegeta." Bulma said as Usagi nodded glancing at the door of the time chamber where her lover and son were. "We got off to a bad start really didn't we?" Bulma said as Usagi blinked

"I didn't really think so but I guess." Usagi said warily as Bulma smiled

"It's just I loved him, with all my heart." Bulma explained as Usagi sighed sitting with her as she studied the teal haried woman.

"I know how you feel." She murmured, she too loved her husband, with everything she was.

"Then you understand why I act the way I do towards you." Bulma hissed as Usagi flinched back a frown touching her lips

"I didn't steal him from you if that's what you think." Usagi said as Bulma glared at her

"Yes you did, given more time…I…he." Bulma trailed off as Usagi sighed

"Bulma-san…Vegeta is…though awkward with his emotions a very passionate man, and his opinion of someone is not likely to change once made, if he feels nothing for you, then it will not change, but if he loves you, trust me when I say he isn't at all subtle." Usagi said recalling the night they met, the night he had claimed her.

"He should have been mine." Bulma snarled standing anger clear in her eyes as Usagi frowned

"He would never by his own choice be with you, I know it is not what you want to hear but Vegeta felt nothing for you, no matter how much you love him he does not, and will not return your feelings." Usagi said as Bulma slid her hand into her pocket as she fingered the syringe there.

"I wouldn't be so sure…once I have him back he will not leave again." Bulma growled pulling the syringe out as Usagi stepped back confusion touching her face.

"What are you doing…Bulma-san…yamete." Usagi said as Bulma lunged at her as Usagi ducked away making a break for Goku and Chichi as Bulma charged after her catching her by her hair as she lifted the syringe and Usagi let out a scream.

/pb/

Mavrik – That's not very nice you know

Elendur – Yeah well I decided to be mean while I waited for you to finish the next chapter, so I put the start up just to annoy, it's what I like to do.

Mavrik – You are pure evil, I'll hurry up the next chapter for you people then, sorry…

Elendur – Review, otherwise the next chapter will be possibly held hostage


	8. Chapter 8

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"Otou-san?" Geta asked as Vegeta stood still as stone in the middle of the practice field his face a shockingly pale hue.

"I have a bad feeling about my mate." He whispered as Geta frowned

"Bulma wouldn't dare try anything with Goku and Chichi there…she…" Geta trailed off as Vegeta turned a glare to him

"I'm telling you brat that I have a bad feeling about my mate, I have never been wrong, we're leaving, NOW!" Vegeta snarled as Geta nodded, only a week left anyway.

/pb/

"Usagi-san…you alright?" Goku asked in concern as Usagi panted for air staring at the ground where she had fallen as she let her eyes drift to the syringe on the ground only a metre from her shaking intensely.

"Wh-What…What…" she stuttered as Chichi pulled her up holding Usagi's son in one arm and supporting the shaken woman on the other

"Bulma what are you thinking…what is that?" Chichi demanded as Goku tightened his hold on Bulma's wrists refusing to let her get close to Usagi whom was staring at the syringe still.

"If I rid her of the child…and she can't have anymore, Vegeta won't want her anymore…he'll come to me instead." Bulma snarled as Chichi snapped her eyes to the syringe as Usagi looked away finally and looked at Bulma rage and horror mixed in her eyes, she had been trying to abort her baby, been trying to kill her child.

"How could you do something like this?" Usagi whispered as a door slammed open and Vegeta was instantly by her side tearing her from Chichi's hold as he looked her over Geta picking up the syringe off the ground and sighing in relief as he noted it was still full.

"You whore! I'll KILL YOU!" Vegeta roared as Usagi whimpered and he calmed, he couldn't leave her side yet, he would kill Bulma later, at the moment his mate needed him more.

"We're not too late…thank god." Geta whispered destroying the syringe as he claimed his baby self from Chichi and held him close his eyes on his mother and father.

"Goku-san…" Geta said as he looked to the tall saiya-jin whom was letting go of Bulma

"Ah…yeah?" Goku asked as Geta sighed looking at his father

"Thankyou." He said knowing Vegeta would never say it

"What the brat said." Vegeta muttered as Goku grinned, that was the closest thing anyone would get from Vegeta to a thankyou.

"I don't understand why Bulma." Goku said to the teal haired woman causing Bulma to look at them all, nowhere to run, they were on the lookout, and she couldn't fly.

"She thought…that if she killed the baby okaa-san carry's and made her infertile, otou-san would leave her…go to her instead." Geta explained as Usagi looked at him, how could he know that as the boy smiled sadly

"It happened in my time…but there…Bulma succeeded." He said softly as Usagi's eyes widened in shock, no wonder he hadn't spoken of his sister…no wonder he was so intent on 'saving her' this time.

"Bulma…the baby…" Usagi whispered shuddering, for a few moments she had felt what Geta's version of her had felt her entire life, she had felt the fear, the pain, of losing her child.

"Brat. Take your mother." Vegeta growled as Geta nodded tugging his mother from Vegeta's hold as he instead wrapped her into his arms as the small blond looked over at her husband in confusion as Vegeta advanced on Bulma.

"Vegeta no." Goku interrupted as he realised what the saiya-jin was planning

"By my laws…the saiya-jin laws…she is mine to kill. Don't get in my way Kakkarot." Vegeta snarled as Goku shook his head

"It's not the law here, and she's not a saiya-jin, I won't let you murder her." Goku said as Vegeta went to hit Goku as the other caught his fist and they had a brief power struggle before Vegeta pulled his fist away his angry ebony eyes turning to Bulma.

"You cannot always hide behind him woman…and when I catch you, I will make sure you pay for what you tried to do to my mate." Vegeta hissed as Bulma shivered in fear looking away from the man she had said she loved, hiding behind her saiya-jin guard.

"Bulma…I don't approve of what you did either, but I'm going to hand you over to the authorities after Cell is defeated, until then I'm going to talk to Dende about your staying here." Goku said as Bulma shook her head, she had thought he was going to be on her side, instead he was on that woman's…this was all her fault.

"Why can't you understand my point of view, this is the only way!" Bulma shouted as she ran Goku stopped Vegeta from going after her

"She can't get off the lookout, don't worry, and I think your wife needs you more." Goku said as Vegeta growled but he knew the taller saiya-jin was right, his mate needed him.

"Brat, take care of the brat, Usagi, come here." Vegeta commanded as Geta released his mother and pushed her towards Vegeta as the man gathered his shaken mate into his arms and blasted off leaving Geta to care for his baby self.

"So Bulma succeeded where you're from?" Chichi asked as Geta blinked looking over to her

"Ah…yeah…okaa-san was never the same, then not long after otou-san died…she's always been…when I found out Bulma was planning a time machine to come back here, she wanted to get otou-san before he met okaa-san, I stole it from her, so I could come back and save my sister, mother and father. I don't want to see things turn out like they did for me." Geta explained as Goku sighed

"Well so far you've done well, I'm alive, your mother's fine, you're sister's still there…still not sure what I'm going to do with Bulma…will the authorities do anything is a puzzling question." Goku sighed as Geta shrugged frowning when his baby self yanked hard on his hair wanting attention.

"No need to be violent." Geta growled as the baby giggled pulling again as Chichi giggled it was like seeing a different version of Vegeta (the original).

"We have one more day…until the face off with Cell, we should all take a day of rest, god knows after a year of solid training we need it. Already sent Gohan home, you should go as well." Goku said as Geta nodded as he paused

"Thankyou again Goku-san…I've been staying by her side…so that I would be there when it happened, but when the time came I wasn't there…so thankyou for protecting her when I couldn't…I don't think I could ever face okaa-san again if I knew I had failed that part of my task."

"S'ok, glad I could help, I mean, your mum's a really nice girl. I can tell we're all gonna be good friends, even if Vegeta doesn't want it." Goku chuckled as Chichi giggled hiding her smile with a hand causing Geta to smile as well.

"Still…thankyou." He repeated before jumping off the edge of the lookout and blasting off towards his home…his parents.

/pb/

"Are you alright?" Vegeta asked stroking her hair gently, soothingly…she was still shaking.

"I am…just…shaken." Usagi murmured as Vegeta nodded kissing her neck and hugging her closer.

"I told you not to leave me." He whispered as Usagi smiled softly

"And I won't…I have so many strong men protecting me, nothing will happen. Now…how was training with our son?" Usagi asked as Vegeta growled, she was changing topic, she knew he knew it.

"Fine." Vegeta growled as he studied her, she seemed very deeply disturbed by what had happened, and there was something…else.

"What's really going on in your head onna? You don't care about the training." Vegeta demanded as Usagi shook her head, she wasn't ready to talk about it, she had to talk herself into it first.

"I'll make us some dinner, it'll help me calm down, Geta's probably coming home for dinner as well, so I'll have to start now to have enough ready…we only have one more day right? I want to spend it with my three favourite boys…though technically two of them are the same person…anyway, my three favourite boys." Usagi said walking off talking to herself not at all minding her incredibly over protective mate watching her intently from his place in the doorway, he wasn't letting her out of his sight for the next day, she would be safe, he would see to it, he wouldn't…couldn't lose her.

/pb/

"Promise me you're coming back?" Usagi whispered hugging Vegeta tightly and refusing to let go as Geta said goodbye to his baby self

"I promise, now let go onna." Vegeta growled causing Usagi to tighten her hold even further

"Just let me hold onto you for another minute, please." She begged while Vegeta sighed tilting her head to his own

"I promise you Usagi, both the brat and I are coming back alive, there's no way that green monster will hurt us, or get through us and hurt you, do you understand? I won't let that happen, neither will the brat, you just stay here, take care of the little brat, and the unborn…and make sure dinner is waiting for us when we get home." Vegeta added gruffly as Usagi let out a strained laugh kissing him once more before letting go and hugging Geta instead

"I'll be careful, promise." Geta said petting her on the head as Usagi nodded and let go stepping back

"If either of you break your promises, I'll do something horrid to you when you get back, you hear me? Vegeta you'll be on the couch for an entire year I swear to god…and Geta…no food for a week. Understand me?" Usagi shouted after them as they blasted off Vegeta grumbling under his breath at his possible punishment, was any woman that cruel?

"It's good to see." Geta said as Vegeta looked over at him sharply a frown on his lips

"What?"

"Her…in good spirits…being able to threaten us is a good sign…she looked a bit depressed yesterday." Geta said causing his father to nod, he too had seen it, her sadness, her worry, her fears.

"The onna is a strong one, she'll be fine." Vegeta said with a gentle tone his son didn't know he knew how to use.

"Yeah…you're right…now we just have to be sure to live through this, or face the wrath of a terrifying blond." Geta shuddered, he had angered his mother once before in his time, she could be an exceedingly scary woman when she wanted to be.

"Agreed." Vegeta nodded, he too had seen the horror, when she had last been pregnant, mood swings had made his wife a monster more terrifying then Cell at his best. "She's making us dinner, we can't let the food go to waste." Vegeta announced finally as Geta snorted in amusement nodding in agreement and they flew the rest of the way to the cell games in silence.

/pb/

Usagi looked at the door in surprise as the bell went off, who was it this time? "Hello?" she asked peering out at a smiling Chichi

"I thought you would want to know what was going on." Chichi said as Usagi nodded noting the small woman sitting on the crystal ball behind Chichi

"Come in, I'll get some tea." Usagi said darting into the kitchen and returning soon as Chichi sat her down looking to the woman.

"She's going to show us, on the ball, what's going on…I assume you tried the TV?" Chichi asked

"Of course." Usagi replied "The reception died off not long ago…I…Vegeta…" Usagi whispered as Chichi petted her head

"Well, let's see what those boys of ours are up to?"

/pb/

Mavrik – Hello again, so here's an update, sorry about the ending of the last chapter, my sister is just a little bit sadistic.

Elendur – Just a little?

Mavrik – Anyways…here's more, and an end to your suffering.

Elendur – Review please, we know you're reading, the hit count says so…and a 3 review rate to hit rate isn't exactly a good number.

Mavrik – Weirdo…anyway…please review indeed, see you all next time.


	9. Chapter 9

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Sitting with Chichi and watching the broadcast of what was going on with their husbands and children was one of the hardest things Usagi had ever done, the suspense…the pain…every time she watched either of her boys take a hit she winced, when she heard Chichi cry out at the beating of her husband, and the fact that her child was going to face cell…what could she do but embrace the woman, so they sat there, unable to help, and comforted one another while watching…what could they do? How could they stop this?

"Goku…no…what…what happened…Goku…GOKU!" Chichi screamed as Usagi blinked staring at the image inside the ball, Goku was gone from the image, so was cell…but where?

"Chichi…calm down…we don't know what happened yet…we can…we can pray and hope." Usagi soothed as Chichi hugged her tightly sobbing while Usagi juggled her and her baby while trying to watch the image still, she had a feeling, it wasn't over…it wasn't over yet.

"Dear god…" Usagi whispered causing the sobbing Chichi to look at the image also…Cell was back…but Goku wasn't…and Geta…Geta was on the ground…no…what was happening?

"No…NO!" Chichi sobbed feeling darkness in her heart, he couldn't do this again, and what happened next only further darkened her heart and soul, Cell was fighting Gohan again, and winning this time.

"We have to believe in them…we have to…we must…Vegeta promised." Usagi whispered watching the battle, now it all came down to who could hold out longer, whose Kamehameha blast would win…a battle of wills.

"I can show no more." The old woman said as Usagi looked at her in shock

"Why? Why not? Our families are there, why can we not see this through?" she demanded as the woman sighed

"The ball is cracked…the power generated by this final fight is too great…now we can only wait."

So wait they did, Chichi and Usagi sat there in her lounge room in silence, unsure of what to say or do as they waited for their families to come back.

"ONNA!" a familiar voice roared causing Usagi to stand quickly as she was enfolded in Vegeta's strong arms, she couldn't stop her tears anymore as they flowed down her cheeks and she clutched to him

"Baka…baka." She whispered trying to force her shaking to stop, trying to salvage her pride…damn it all to hell, she was just so relieved to see him.

"Vegeta…what about…what about…" Chichi asked standing as Vegeta's ebony eyes turned to her as he looked almost sad for but a second before Gohan arrived – Vegeta having left everyone in his dust – and he threw himself on his mother crying

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…if I had just…it's my fault that dad…please forgive me mum…please…I'm so sorry." Gohan whimpered, reality hit Chichi then, it was true, Goku was gone…Goku was…dead.

"Oh god no…Why him? Not again…I can't…not again." Chichi whispered falling to her knees as she sobbed hugging her son close

"Is it true?" Usagi asked of Vegeta having calmed somewhat, Vegeta refused to meet her eyes, that told her everything she needed to know, it was true. "Goku-san…" Usagi murmured while recalling something

"Geta?!" she asked quickly but only moments later he stepped through the door

"I'm alright now…" he called causing Usagi to relax as she pressed into Vegeta's hold, still, Goku's death was heavy on her mind, he was such a light to those around, now it seemed so dark, even if she hadn't known him as well as she would have liked, she regretted not knowing him even more now, she couldn't get to know him at all… Silence descended, only broken by the sound of Chichi's sobbing.

/pb/

The group stood solemly at the funeral of Goku, this time he wasn't coming back, Usagi watched Chichi sobbing and hugging Gohan who was trying his best to be strong and found her hand slipping into Vegeta's for comfort, that could have been her…

Once it was over Usagi and her three boys made their way home, Vegeta carrying her and Geta carrying himself.

"Geta…I want to ask you to stay with us a while…at least until your sister is born…please." Usagi asked as the boy blinked at her before nodding causing Usagi to let out a breath of relief as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and hugged him tight "We need to talk when we get home." She murmured as her mate nodded and Usagi gathered her courage to tell her mate her plan.

/pb/

Mavrik – Yeah short chapter, sorry, I'm sorta stuck at the moment, I know what I want to write, just having an issue on how.

Elendur – Please review if you're reading.

Mavrik – I'll have more out as soon as I can, just having issues with this one, I've got it all planned, it's just not coming out in a way I'm happy with.

Elendur – Please have some patience with him, see you all next time.

Mavrik – Hope you enjoy this little bit, more will be out ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"I found you…I finally found you…hime…after all this time, you were here…"

/pb/

Vegeta Tsukino AKA Geta sighed as he stared around the broken landscape of his home his eyes resting on his broken and ruined house, he didn't fear for his mother, it had looked this way before he had left, so he juggled the parting gifts from his friends and family in the past and made his way down his mind heavy with Usagi's parting gift, something he knew caused her much pain, but also…

"GETA!" his mother cried as he sighed juggling again as she embraced him tightly, she had worried so much about his safety

"What took you so long…baka chibi…you had me so…Geta?" she trailed off noting the bundle in his arms as her eyes widened and flew to meet his own dark ones

"Okaa-san…I have a video message from you to you…she said to watch it before you say anything." Geta interrupted as Usagi nodded slowly her eyes once again drifting to the small bundle.

"Let me see it." Usagi demanded as Geta nodded setting it up as her eyes watched the screen as an image of herself, though younger, appeared.

"Hey…me…this feels weird…umm…by now you've seen right…my gift to you…umm…You think I'm doing the wrong thing, that I shouldn't have sent her…but…First things first, your son…our son, did an amazing job, he saved me, he really did, he stopped Bulma from getting to me…but…that's why I had to do what I did…Usagi…Me…I want you to bring up our daughter…she…I…when…" the woman trailed off as tears gathered in her eyes and her arms slid around her waist hugging herself "I felt…for a few moments when Bulma went at me…what you have felt for so long…I…really don't understand how you carry on…you're so much stronger then me…But…I wanted to…ease that pain." Usagi continued as her future self accepted the baby that her son gently put in her arms…her baby, her daughter "I…know you think I'm being stupid, that I'm only torturing myself…but…I…I know you'll understand why I did it…because you would do the same wouldn't you." The girl said as her future self felt her pain as if it had been her giving up her child…but she couldn't have children "I carried her to term without a hitch…and…I can have more, that's why I knew you needed her more then me…you'll love her just as much, maybe more…because she was taken from you once…I at least…know she's alive…and well…I…" the girl stopped as her tears began to fall, Usagi truly understood at that moment how hard it had been for her past self, she had carried the baby, cared for her, loved her just as much as she could…and she had given her up.

"I know you'll do a good job…I've seen our son…so I…No Vegeta I'm fine…It's okay…just keep holding it steady please." Usagi said suddenly as her future self felt her heart constrict at the soft distant voice, she knew that deep baritone anywhere, it haunted her dreams. "Usagi…take care of her…I…I haven't named her yet…so I leave that to you…I really hadn't thought about names yet…and…also…I gave Geta some other tapes, of Vegeta…I know you…I didn't have any of us before this incident…I never thought I could…so I know you probably don't either…these will make some of the pain go away I hope…" the Usagi paused after this for some time staring at the camera tears threatening to spill again "Tell her…that I love her…tell her I will always love her…tell her…tell her…take care of her." Usagi said before making a signal as the camera and picture died off.

"Geta…how…could you accept this?!" Usagi cried finally her hands tight around the girl in her arms, her daughter, the one she had lost, the one she had never known

"I didn't…I didn't want to do that okaa-san…but…they gave me no choice…you…she wouldn't take no for an answer, she made the hardest decision in her life and stuck to it, even tou-san agreed." Geta defended as his mother burst into tears holding her daughter tightly

"And I can't even say thankyou…" she whispered as her son gently comforted her.

/pb/

"No Uranus, please, calm down, I will go on my own, It was I who drove her off I should bring her back."

"Pluto you didn't drive her to anything…and I am going to get Koneko as well, she's my princess too."

"Uranus please…"

"Neptune stay out of this."

"Listen to your love Uranus…just let me do this alone."

"…I…Fine…but if she doesn't come back with you then I go after her."

"Thankyou."

/pb/

"You did well today onna." Vegeta said in the gentlest voice she had ever heard coming from him before while his hands slid around her waist and tugged her closer to him

"I miss her already…I."

"You did what you knew in your heart was right, you need have done nothing more." Vegeta said cutting her off as Usagi smiled cuddling into his hold

"You're right, as usual…thankyou…but I know, that for some time I will feel sadness over my decision…I gave up my daughter…"

"We'll have another, she cannot."

"I know, in that time, I lost both you and the child…she needed the child more then I did…I know…that as soon as Geta grew old enough to be without me…her…she…I…would have left this world to meet you…her only reason to continue is him…now she has another." Usagi sighed as Vegeta kissed her neck tenderly, since the battle he had become much more…gentle with her, kissing her like that, holding her like this, he feared losing her more then anything, and the ease in which a loved one can be lost had been made all too clear to him by Bulma's actions.

"I hear the trial will be concluded soon, she's likely going to jail." Usagi said as if knowing his thoughts making her love look at her in surprise "You tense up when you think about her, and growl." Usagi informed making him blink, he did not growl.

"I do not-" he began before cutting off, there was a large power signature appearing our of nowhere, in their lounge

"Onna…stay here." Vegeta commanded of his confused mate causing her to nod reluctantly as he made his way to their lounge room, there was someone in here

"Show yourself…and fight like a man." Vegeta snarled as his eyes fell on a tall dark haired woman wearing one of the oddest outfits he had ever seen.

"Who the hell are you?! And what the fuck are you doing in my house woman?! Leave right now before I remove you by force, woman or not!" Vegeta roared as the woman took a step forwards the key shaped staff in her hand tilting slightly binding Vegeta in that moment, making it impossible for him to move, but without completely stopping all time she could not remove his senses, but for the time being, he was immobile.

"Vegeta…is everything…who…who are you?" Usagi stuttered her eyes falling on the garnet eyed woman before flicking to her mate "Vegeta! What did you do to him?" Usagi cried as the woman fell to one knee

"Princess…Thank Selene I have finally found you…please, you must return to Crystal Tokyo, order is beginning to collapse." The woman said as Usagi took a step back, the words sounded familiar, Selene, Crystal Tokyo…but where from?

"Who…who are you…why are you here?" Usagi stuttered fear touching her, she didn't know why but she feared this woman.

"Princess? Have your memories left you?" Pluto cried in shock as the woman before her stepped backwards nothing but fear and uneasiness showing in her crystalline blue eyes

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded searching for Vegeta's hand for comfort though he couldn't move or respond to her touch.

"My name is Meiou Setsuna, also known as Sailor Pluto, one of the nine protectors of Princess Serenity, Ruler or Crystal Tokyo and the planets of the earth solar system…You are that princess…you must recall something princess." Pluto cried making Usagi shake her head, she could hear her son wake and begin to cry in the background as her eyes left Pluto for one second before she looked back to find she was gone and her husband unfrozen.

"Vegeta?" Usagi asked as the man swore colourfully, how dare that woman get away after doing such a thing to him? Bursting into his house…

"Tend to the brat." Vegeta said finally making his lover nod and hurry to her child's room the words the woman had said running through her head, she had the wrong person…right?

/pb/

"Her memories are gone…" Pluto whispered making Neptune look at her in confusion

"How?"

"This is all my fault…I pushed her too hard…this is my fault…what have I done?" Pluto whispered brokenly making the teal haired woman place a gentle hand on her shoulder

"You didn't know she would choose to do what she did…Pluto…we all pushed her so hard…we're all to blame…now we need to stop placing blame and figure out how to get our princess back." Neptune said making the dark haired woman nod, she was right, they had to get Serenity back, no matter what.

/pb/

Mavrik – Would I not get flamed if I said I was dead…or apologized very very sincerely…I'm so so so so so so sorry about not updating sooner…please don't hurt me.

Elendur – I'm losing my touch, I used to be able to motivate him better, sorry.

Mavrik – at least the chapter appeared eventually…right? And the Senshi even made an appearance.

Elendur – Please review…he needs the extra motivation.

Mavrik – Five Gundams will be updated soon as well I hope, I'm almost finished with the chapter, Exams got in the way.

Elendur – Until next time, enjoy reading, apologies beforehand about the wait.


	11. Chapter 11

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"Serenity, please…you cannot hide form your duties, it is your job, your very life to care for these people." Setsuna urged as Serenity looked at her friend sadly from her place at the vanity mirror.

"I never asked to be a princess Pluto."

"Princess…I know that you never asked for this, but this gift was given to you, you must use to help your people. The ceremony begins in an hour, you must finish preparing, your husband to be awaits, your people need this."

"What about what I want…what I need? I do not love him." Serenity whispered making Pluto sigh

"In time…you will. I promise." She said resting a hand on the girls shoulder, she thought of this young princess as her own daughter she had cared for her so long.

"And if I do not?"

"You will."

/pb/

"Onna…wake up…hey." Vegeta hissed shaking her by her shoulder worry touching his heart, but he didn't let it show.

"Vegeta?" Usagi murmured opening her eyes sleepily as he relaxed again

"You were having a bad dream." He growled, she had been thrashing around making it impossible to sleep, then had refused to wake.

"Gomen…"

"Was it about that…green onna?" Vegeta asked as Usagi curled into his hold

"I don't know…I really don't know…Vegeta…I…I don't know what to think…I just…when I see her I feel…so…" Usagi whispered thinking of the woman that had appeared as Vegeta looked down at her

"You what?" he demanded tiring of her silence.

"I feel afraid…yet I don't even know her…I don't understand what's going on Vegeta." Usagi whispered as he growled lightly hugging her close

"Next time she appears I will kill her before she has a chance to go anywhere near you, I swear to you." Vegeta hissed his anger at that woman swelling, she had wanted to take his mate from him, and that he couldn't allow.

"Vegeta, you need to let me go." Usagi sighed as she head her son begin to cry, that child had impeccable timing.

"I'll come with you." Vegeta muttered, he was scared, though he wouldn't admit that ever either, scared that the green Pluto woman would come again the minute he wasn't watching his mate and try take her away, he had nearly lost his mate once, and he would never repeat the experience, no one was touching her, no matter their power.

"Onna…come with me." Vegeta growled the moment their son was asleep again as Usagi blinked at him in confusion as the growling Saiya-jin whisked her away to bed so he could reassure his heart and soul that she as there, she was his, she was never leaving him.

/pb/

"Serenity, it is time…Serenity." Pluto said knocking on the door but still getting no reply as she sighed pulling out her master key to open the lock and allow her access to her princesses rooms.

"Serenity?" Pluto called as she sighed seeing her princess still sitting at the vanity.

"I…I'm coming." Serenity whispered as Pluto nodded waiting for her until the young woman stood regally and allowed herself to be led out, though from her demeanour she looked more like she was attending a funeral then a wedding.

"I…I don't think I can do this…" Serenity said suddenly pausing in the hall as her friend turned to look at her

"Serenity, we have been through this…you must, for your kingdom…you do not have a choice."

"There's always a choice." Serenity whispered as Pluto blinked turning to look at her princess as her eyes widened, Serenity was holding the coveted Ginzuishou.

"Serenity?" Pluto questioned as the girl whispered her wish to the crystal

"Take me away…Pluto…I'm sorry."

/pb/

"You really are an asshole…am I going to get pregnant every time we make love?" Usagi demanded glaring at her husband, three times…three times he had gotten her pregnant, and they had only been together barely 2 years.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so fertile onna." Vegeta growled as Usagi sighed touching her belly with a sigh, then again, this may fill the emptiness she had felt since letting her daughter go.

"When this baby is born, by god Vegeta, you're wearing a condom before you touch me again." She hissed as he blinked at her

"What is that?" he demanded, it sounded like some strange device, was it painful?

"You…don't know?" she asked in shock as Vegeta frowned at her

"What is a con-dom…is it painful? What will it do to me?" Vegeta demanded standing as he tried to intimidate her, he should know by this point however that no such thing worked against her, especially not when she was so amused by his assumption.

"Yes…it is…it will be incredibly painful." Usagi giggled as Vegeta glared at her

"No, you wear it!" he demanded as she burst into laughter her lover staring at her in confusion and annoyance, she didn't elaborate at that point, she was going to have too much fun with this later to spoil it now.

/pb/

"I'm going to go get koneko back." Uranus said as she looked over at her lover while Neptune sighed

"Love…she…doesn't have memories of us, you'll only scare her." Neptune tried to reason but Uranus wasn't listening

"When I get her back here, kicking and screaming if I have to, she will remember on her own, given time, she has to remember us…something. We're her subjects…her friends." Uranus growled out as she recalled what Pluto had said of the male Serenity had attached herself to, a barbaric saiya-jin, their people had been in conflict over views as long as she could remember.

"I am not leaving her in the hands of some barbarian who likely hurts her…Serenity is too kind for that, she deserves better." Uranus growled as she stormed out her lover chasing after her hoping to head her off before she reached the gates of time, Pluto would have no objections to returning for Serenity again.

/pb/

Usagi felt sadness touch her heart as she sat with the woman, her friend, she hadn't had one in so long, and to be at such a place with her made her heart sink, it should be Goku here with her, not her.

"Chichi, are you alright?" Usagi asked as the dark haired woman nodded grabbing the hand of her blond friend for comfort.

"I'll be alright." Chichi murmured, she too must be thinking of her husband…her late husband.

"Son-san?" the doctor asked as Chichi nodded and the pair of women tuned in "Everything checks out, you and the baby are doing just fine. I won't need to see you again for a month so if you make an appointment with my secretary I'll see you then, until then, please take care as I told you and eat properly." The doctor lectured making Chichi nod, she would, she would do everything she could to make this part of Goku he had left her survive.

"Let's go." Usagi said leading Chichi out of the clinic before she broke into sobs

"He should have been here…he didn't even know before he went." Chichi cried while Usagi comforted her looking out for their taxi.

"Come on…calm down Chichi…it's bad for the baby…you have to be strong, no matter how much it hurts, you have to be strong." Usagi assured as Chichi nodded her face buried against her shoulder still while she tried to control her sadness, it would hurt, for a long time it would hurt and she knew it, but she had to be strong, Usagi was right, Gohan needed her, and this new baby would need her, she had to get stronger.

"Usa…thankyou…for coming with me." Chichi said as Usagi smiled at her from outside the cab

"My pleasure, safe journey ho-" the woman begun as a 'man' with sandy hair appeared behind her grabbing her tight as a woman with green hair made a motion with her hand and the three disappeared leaving Chichi staring at a blank spot…she had to tell Vegeta…Usagi was gone.

/pb/

Mavrik – Sorry…dodges the angry people sorry sorry sorry.

Elendur – my fault, hit me instead. I didn't have time with work and being sick to edit anything…and I couldn't post it as it was…was kinda unreadable.

Mavrik – HEY!...but she's right, yeah…blame her, It's all her fault.

Elendur – sorry again, I'm hoping more will be up soon, this is all I have had time to edit but I thought I better put this up before people hate me…more then they already do.

Mavrik – Next chapter of Five Gundams should be up soon too…if someone gets around to it.

Elendur – I'm sorry…I'll be better now, promise.

Mavrik – Until next time, please R&R Thankyou all readers for putting up with us….Night all.


	12. Chapter 12

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Usagi groaned her head pounding as her eyes began to crack open, something was wrong…silence…she couldn't hear Geta, she always woke to him crying, that and Vegeta cursing as he tried to get the child to silence so she could sleep longer

"Where?" she whispered her voice cracked and raw as she managed to open her eyes finally and stared at the unfamiliar roof high above her, slowly she let her eyes trail the silver room, it was huge, and looked incredibly expensive. Where was she? Where was Vegeta? And her baby?

"You are safe Princess…please, don't try sit too fast." A soft voice said as Usagi's eyes snapped back open where she had been trying to think as her eyes met garnet eyes of the green haired woman that had frozen her mate

"You!" she cried sitting suddenly while the room begun to spin at her actions and she groaned holding a hand to her head

"Please…not too fast…the effects of being taken from Dimension to Dimension are hard on a body not used to it." The woman said gently as she tried to press her back to the bed but met with blazing blue eyes

"Where is my mate! What have you done with me?" she demanded as Pluto stepped back as she frowned slightly, she had hoped being back here might bring her memories back, but it seemed it would still take time.

"Please calm down hime…you're away from that barbarian now, you're safe here." Pluto said as Usagi blinked at her, barbarian? Vegeta?

"Take me back. NOW!" she commanded as Pluto felt her fist clench, she didn't want to go against a direct order, but this was not her princess, not until she had her memories.

"I can't do that. Please…rest, I will return soon for you." Pluto said as she left the room leaving Usagi there to throw anything she could at the door yelling curses after her that broke the senshi's heart, what had that man been teaching her?

/pb/

"Repeat what you just said onna." Vegeta said, not quite sure he had heard her correctly, maybe she had missaid it, it was the only possible explanation

"Usagi's gone." Chichi repeated her eyes warily on the prince her so standing close by her side in case Vegeta lost it

"Explain 'gone'." He hissed after a moment his hands clenching into fists, had he not been wearing gloves you would see that his knuckles were turning white, and even through the gloves his nails were biting into his palms drawing blood _Gone_ the word repeated in his head

"We were getting a taxi home…and a sandy haired man grabbed her…a green haired woman waved her hand and she disappeared…I know how this sounds but honest to god Vegeta it happened!" Chichi cried as she tried to hold back her tears, she felt so helpless, she had let this happen to her, she had lost another person close to her, she had just sat by as it happened again, just like when she sat by and watched Goku die.

"Green…" Vegeta murmured as his mind turned to the green haired woman that had come previously for his mate, rage took him, complete rage consumed his mind and soul as Gohan tugged his mother away from Vegeta feeling his KI rising dramatically "I'll kill her…I'll kill them all…how dare they! How dare they take my mate!" Vegeta roared as he slammed his fist into the ground and watched in satisfaction as the floor sank and a hole appeared right through the floor and deep into the ground below, crying snapped him from his rage as the saiya-jin prince lifted his head and looked to the room where his son slept

"Tell me every detail." Vegeta hissed as he took his son into his arms and calmed him, he had to use his mind, not his rage, rage wouldn't find his mate…but by the saiya-jin gods if she was harmed when he found her, he was going to destroy everything.

/pb/

Usagi sat on the bed panting as she looked around, she had run out of things to throw, and the door showed no signs of opening…approaching the barred window she looked out her eyes widening…she wasn't on earth, this was the moon, she could see earth sitting not far from the small grey orb that had been destroyed long ago. How was it here?

"Vegeta…please help me…I'm confused…I'm scared." She whispered resting a hand against the glass her other hand dropping to press against her middle "I'm scared."

/pb/

Vegeta stared into the darkness of his room, their room as he thought about what Chichi had said, she had gone hours ago leaving him with his pain, he couldn't feel her…he couldn't feel her in his mind, he had always felt her before, ever since he had claimed her as his mate, how else had he sensed her worry, her fear…he couldn't feel anything, like she was no longer there.

"Damnit!" he roared slamming his fist on the bed successfully breaking the wood as he growled rising from the splintered pieces as he went to his sons room and studied the child "I'll find a way to get her back boy, don't worry." He growled

/pb/

"Have you calmed?" a voice asked s Usagi whirled her eyes melting to a dangerous glare as she studied the tall woman behind her standing beside the sandy haired man that had grabbed her…no a woman, she had felt that when she had grabbed her

"Return me." Usagi commanded as once again the woman shook her head

"I'm sorry hime, but we cannot, we need you here, this is your kingdom, we cannot go on without you." The green haired woman said as the sandy haired woman stepped forwards and pulled her into a hug, which Usagi quickly pulled from

"Don't touch me!" she cried her arms crossing about her waist to protect herself, to protect her child.

"Koneko…you don't mean that." The woman said as Usagi backed away to the other side of the room tears gathering in her eyes

"I want to go home…please…return me home…Vegeta…he's probably worried…my son…I don't want to leave either of them alone, please." Usagi cried as Pluto bowed her head, she regretted taking Serenity from her son, but there was no other chance when she was away from that saiya-jin man to take her

"I'm sorry, we cannot." Pluto said as Usagi looked desperately around her for something to throw at the woman before she turned her glaring tear filled eyes to her

"I will never forgive any of you for this!" she snarled making the sandy haired woman flinch back, this was not the forgiving gentle hearted Serenity they knew…she had to return her to normal, she just had to.

"Give it time Uranus…Please…hime…would you like a tour of the palace, maybe some of your memories will return." Pluto said as Usagi looked at her warily before nodding, maybe she could find a way to escape and return to her lover, being caged like this…brought feelings of fear that she couldn't explain, like it had happened before, for a long time.

_Vegeta…I want to go home!_

/pb/

"Damn that cursed device." Vegeta growled as he tore through the drawer in the closed Capsule Corporation building where Bulma had lived before her imprisonment, his son was nestled against his chest in the sling his mate had usually taken him in, he was not leaving his son as well, he was not losing the child as he had lost his mate "Found you." He announced triumphantly looking the circular device over.

The dragon radar, he would resort to this with no other choice, he would wish her back to him, or him to her, anything, as long as he had his mate by his side again…then…then he would have his revenge.

/pb/

"Chronos…we have found her finally."

"You have? Is Shinigami anywhere near her?"

"No, he is not, she is alone…she is reborn in the body of the Moon Princess."

"A fitting place for her purity…we shall retrieve her immediately, before Shinigami has his chance to find her."

/pb/

"Hello my daughter." a voice said as Pluto gasped turning from her vigil at the gates to face her scarred father, Chronos, master of all time.

"Father, Chronos." She gasped falling to one knee before him as the man rested a hand on her head

"I have a mission for you…your mistress, the gentle Serenity in your care, I want you to keep her imprisoned for now, away from all eyes." He said as his daughter frowned slightly, why would he wish this?

"Father?" she questioned as the man sighed

"You know of the position of High Goddess do you not?" he asked as Pluto nodded, it had remained empty for near 4000 years now, since the last ruler had ascended to even higher, leaving her daughter behind to take her place.

"She is the daughter of Selen, the last high goddess to sit on the throne…her life was sacrificed to save her from being tainted…and now, she is reborn, it took many years to locate her but now we have. I will return in 1 human month to take her back to her place, certain rituals must take place to regain her birthright. Until then I want her safe." Chronos said as Pluto nodded her head

"She will be safe…father…" she said pausing to make sure she had his attention before she continued as the man looked at her "I have two questions." She said as the man nodded "What of the kingdom? We need her." She asked as the man frowned

"A mortal kingdom is of no matter to us, you will survive without her, find another for your queen, we have waited a long time for her and will not allow you to keep her." He said as Pluto bowed her head but nodded in understanding.

"What was tainting her?" she asked as the man stiffened anger clearly showing in his wise eyes making the woman shudder, she had never seen that expression on the face of her father before.

"A dark being took her, we had to kill her to kill it…it saddened us but was necessary." He said shortly before disappearing leaving his daughter at the misty gates alone, she felt there was more, but it was not her place to question him.

/pb/

Shinigami watched her possessively from the shadows his tail lashing behind him, he wanted her, the only woman that no god was allowed to lay a hand on, the woman that would one day be high goddess and they wanted mated to the right god.

"Hello?" the young goddess questioned turning as she felt the intensity of his gaze on her neck making Shinigami growl lightly as he continued to study her, why was he restraining himself? He wanted her, no god could stop him

"Hello himechi." He purred stepping from the shadows as she turned to look at him innocently as her wide blue eyes caught his own ebony ones

"Hello…who are you?" Selene asked, she was rarely allowed visitors, she never met anyone except her care taker and she had passed on a week ago leaving a new woman in her place

"I am called Shinigami, the gatherer of souls." He replied as Selene's eyes widened, she had thought a shadow had come to the woman before her death but dismissed it

"You were the one that came to Karika-san." Selene said as the man nodded, it was how he had finally been able to greet her, meet her, love her

"Yes it is…it is also how I finally found this gilded cage of yours little one." He purred as he stepped towards her making the young goddess take an involuntary step back, she didn't know why, but his passionate, intense gaze scared her

"I…" Selene whispered confused about what she felt while he closed in on her and tipped her head to his with a finger and stared into her eyes, he wanted to claim her now, but knew he wanted her to want him, so he resisted the urge of his saiya-jin bloodline to claim her lips and instead caught her eyes again trying to forge a connection with that contact alone.

"Why are you here today?" she asked innocently her eyes still locked with his own ebony as he dipped down fighting his body and soul as they demanded he claim her, here and now.

"Merely curious about the hime we all hear of, and none have ever seen." He purred his hand rising to caress her cheek gently as his eyes continued to bore into Selene's own

"Hime?" she asked as a smile touched his lips, but the moment it was there it was gone, banished

"You my sweet little one, hime, princess, our dearest chibi-megumi in the making." He purred as she shuddered involuntarily at his words, his voice

"Why are you watching me?" Selene whispered feeling the need to drop her voice as his lips inched closer to her own before he pulled himself clear, he would have her by her choice, not by his instincts.

"Merely a greeting…I will come again little one, but only if you tell no one I came." He said as he stepped back into the shadows and allowed them to take him back to his realm of darkness

"I won't tell, so come again!" Selene called a smile touching her lips, she didn't have any companions other then her care taker, she had many times made up friends and pretended to have them, it was nice to have a real one finally.

/pb/

"Shinigami-san." Selene cried standing as she smiled at the tall male as he stepped over to her and pulled her to his body in an embrace she had never experienced before

"What…What are you doing?" Selene asked, somewhat startled causing Shinigami to smirk and explain to her what a hug was as her eyes widened, how come no one had ever hugged her before? Then Selene recalled the orders of the elders, the older gods nearing their end, her care takers were not allowed to touch her, Selene had very little physical contact with anything living in her past

"Hug…I like it…can I hug you whenever you come?" Selene asked as Shinigami pulled back but she quickly hugged to him again making a smirk tug at his lips.

"Yes, you may." He replied as bliss took him, he could feel every curve, every line of her body.

"I like this hugging…what else can I do? Please teach me more." Selene asked Shinigami who looked at her for a moment startled before a smirk took his lips completely and he caressed her cheek watching her eyes for a few moments

"Like what little princess? Shall I teach you things that only I am allowed to teach you? That no other man will ever do with you?" He purred as Selene blinked at him confused

"Man?" she asked as his eyes widened, how much had they not taught this little goddess? There was a limit to keeping her innocent.

"Yes little one, I am a man…you are a woman." He explained as she blinked at him and he sighed his hand slipping down to touch her breast as he caressed it gently, briefly "You are a woman…you bare children, you have different bodies. I am a man, I mate with you, protect you, claim you." He purred as Selene blinked at him before shying away from his touch, it felt strange inside when he touched her there.

"Our bodies are different? How?" she asked making him growl lightly, if she kept along this line of questioning he was going to strip her and show her just how different they were.

"One day hime, I will show you, but for now I will restrain myself, just know, that we are different. We are opposites of the same coin, neither of us can continue without the other, just as you are a creature of pure light, and I dark." He whispered his voice near breaking as he stared down at her, he wanted her, his light, she was his light, damn their prophecies and their wishes, she was HIS!

"Different…" Selene murmured as she hugged her body to his again paying attention to his body as she felt some differences without touching him other then her embrace, he was harder then she was, less curves, it felt good to be pressed against him, his body connecting with her own, though different it seemed to fit her against him better that way

"Shinigami-san…it feels strange…hugging you…not bad…just…" she whispered as he hugged her closer, damn her for talking so innocently to him like this, he was going to mate with her if she didn't stop it, claim her, rape her

"I'll teach you more about that feeling later." He purred as he sat back on her bed and tugged Selene with him hugging her close in his lap, all his long years he had not found a mate, even considered finding a mate, but her, he wanted her more then anything he had wanted before

"Why later? Why not now?" she asked as she pouted making him once again fight back the urge to kiss her, she looked adorable making that expression.

"Because my little one, you're not old enough for that yet. Give me time, and I will teach you more then anyone will want me to." Shinigami purred as he caressed her cheek his hand trailing her neck as he brushed his fingers over the saiya-jin mating spot, seeing her unmarked, when he knew she would be his mate made rage boil inside him, he wanted to mark her, place the mark on that unmarked neck, let everyone see, Selene, their perfect innocent high goddess to be, was his, claimed by him, the god of the dead, the gatherer of souls. A saiya-jin.

"Shinigami…what are you doing?" Selene questioned innocently having made no move to stop his actions, bringing him back to himself as he noted his teeth nipping at her neck, beginning to nip a bit too hard

"Nothing…just a custom of my race…one day I will show you the rest of it." He said pulling back, he wasn't sure how long he could control his instincts, even he had his limits, as much power and control he had, his instincts as a saiya-jin were stronger.

"When do you have to go this time?" Selene asked after a short silence, not uncomfortable, just a silence as she sat hugging him tight still nestled in his lap, him sitting on her bed, the bed he was going to one day claim her on.

"Soon, I have many souls to collect." He said as Selene frowned slightly curling into his hold, it felt good there, warm, safe, was he really the gatherer of the dead?

"Why do you do it?" she asked curiously as he sighed hugging her a little closer as he propped his chin on her head, she was so small…so frail looking, was she really the all powerful next high goddess?

"Souls can't leave their bodies unless I take them, until they decay…before I took the job a soul would stay in the body, conscious of everything happening but unable to react, as they were buried, and for years after until there was no body left. I don't kill people, no matter what people may say about me, It's not my job to kill people, nature takes care of that, or other people…I just gather their souls to save them a lifetime worth of torment." He said caressing Selene's cheek again while tilting her head to his own catching her eyes as he looked down at her lips briefly, dear Vegeta-sai he wanted to kiss her right now.

"I have to go." He whispered as he felt the cry of souls calling to him, that and if he didn't go now he would claim her

"Hai…please…come back soon. I have so much fun spending time with you, it feels good…It's…cold when you're not here." Selene pouted as he stood setting her down as she stared up at him making his cheeks flush ever so slightly as he studied her thousands of thoughts racing through his head, most of them pertaining to mating with her, immediately.

"Shinigami…wait…" Selene cried as he stepped towards the shadows and allowed her to hug him from behind her hands tight around his waist and her forehead pressed against his back "Come back soon, promise." Selene whispered causing him to nod, seeing this her arms slipped down to her sides and he stepped into the shadows, too many more meetings and he was going to claim her though, but he had a feeling she wouldn't resist him when the time came.

"You're mine." He hissed as she blinked after him and went to ask him what he meant but he was already gone.

/pb/

Shinigami hugged her closer as he studied the girl sleeping beside him, he had been teaching her about his culture, the culture of the race he had started, the saiya-jins when she had slowly drifted off, it was late at night afterall, and at her young age she still needed sleep. When she was 1500 years old, she would take her place as High Goddess, she was the child of her predecessor, whom had passed onto another realm, beyond them, as most of their kind did once they reached 50,000 years, she had not once in her life mated until just before she passed leaving her child, the next great power, behind, the other gods of high levels had immediately hidden her away claiming a prophecy had been made and it was for her safety. The prophecy had never been revealed, and none had seen her since. Now, at 1,300 years he had found her, still as innocent as a child would be.

"Not even your mother could match your beauty my little princess." He purred tightening his hold as he curled around Selene, his one wish over the last 4 years he had been seeing her, was to mate with her, he wanted nothing but to mate with her, but still he resisted, first he would assure himself that it was what she wanted, though four years sounded like a long time, to ones such as they, it was such a short time of their lives, would she agree after only this much time, to be his, forever.

Slipping from the bed he started when a hand grabbed at his own halting him as he turned to look at the woman in the bed as her free hand rubbed at her sleepy eyes "No goodbye?" Selene yawned causing him to smirked leaning over as he hugged her to him

"I'll return soon little one." He promised as she nodded sleepily as he released her and left her to her sleep.

/pb/

"Who is it you were talking to?" the woman, Kaori, asked as she blinked at her caretaker before blushing lightly, she meant Shinigami, when she spoke to him the other had been listening

"My new friend." Selene said, she had many times invented friends and her care taker was used to it.

"What's this one called?" she asked with a slight chuckle as she smiled softly

"Shi." She said before the other's eyes widened and fear took her heart

"Shi? Why Shi?" she demanded as the young goddess blinked at her in confusion

"It's a joke…because Shi's a He." The girl said making her care taker relax, of course, there was no way that man was here and they didn't know, there was no way that prophecy would come to pass

"That's good little one, but maybe you should change his name." Kaori warned as the other blinked at her curiously, innocently

"Why?"

"It's no matter, forget it." The woman said knowing that in time Selene would forget this friend and invent a new one, she always did before, this was no different.

/pb/

"Today…I want to teach you something…something I forbid you to ever do with anyone but me!" Shinigami said as Selene blinked at him while the tall god pinned her to a wall and she nodded looking up at him curiously, she never seemed to feel fear…just trust and innocence, it was incredible

"Why not?" Selene asked as he growled lightly his hands cupping her face

"Because it is an action only pairs of people, one man and one woman, can take together, and I will not allow you to do it with another, its only meant for two people, not to share with more." He growled lightly as Selene nodded finally and his lips, after all this time of resisting, claimed her own. After all his waiting he was finally kissing her, it was incredible, Selene was confused, she was unsure of how to react, but all he could think about was making sure the bruises he would leave would last, that her body was overcome with the sensations he was feeling, her taste, her touch, her smell…he broke away finally as he stared at her and she stared back wide eyed "That, my little one, is a kiss, an action only those with deep feelings for one another do…but for this to work, you must copy my actions and kiss me back when I am kissing you…I will show you more kisses as well, just for now…kiss me in return." Shinigami purred as Selene nodded staring at him still as his lips claimed her own again and he felt her lips beginning to awkwardly return his actions, moving against his own, growling with want he deepened the kiss prying her mouth open with his tongue as he tilted her head back to gain better access

"Shi-chan…what was that…it felt…it felt…" Selene whispered, when he touched her it felt like that, but never that intense, a kiss…what a strange thing…and expression of emotions…but what emotion was this strange urge in her body, she wanted something, but she knew not what, just that the desire was always inside her, and was so much worse when he was around, when Shinigami touched her, and was nearly impossible to escape when he…kissed her

"It felt?" he growled grabbing her arm as he pulled her close and tilted her head to his own again while Selene stared up at him

"It felt…I don't know…just…felt…it was stronger then any other time I felt it…it was…" she whispered as his lips cut her off raping her own passionately, he couldn't hold it much longer, kissing her, touching her

"I want you, in every way, I want you now." He hissed as he released her briefly Selene blinking at him, staring, why did her legs feel so weak just looking at him? This feeling…she wanted him to kiss her again, she wanted more, what was more?

"What is more then this?" Selene whispered softly as his eyes widened as he looked at her

"More then kissing? There's much more…but is it what you want?" he asked as her eyes met his own and he for the first time noted the desire obvious in her blue eyes, did she even understand how she was looking at him?

"I don't understand what I'm feeling…but I know…I know I want more…and it only ever happens when I'm with you…is that what you mean?" Selene asked as he nodded his lips claiming her own

"The more you shall have…this night you become mine, my mate, my woman, MINE!" he hissed as she felt her eyes widen, she knew the term mate, it had been mentioned before by him, when speaking of the culture of his race, the ultimate claim to a woman by a man "Tonight…I show you the completely difference about our bodies, about men and women." He purred as Selene whimpered feeling his teeth nipping at her neck like that other night he had come to her…it felt more then it had then, she didn't want him to stop

"Teach me." Selene begged softly as his lips kissed the spot gently as his teeth broke through, he gently lapped at her wounded neck for the few moments it took for her body to heal itself, the only way one could scar her perfect skin, was for him to claim her like this, only a saiya-jin could leave a scar on a goddess, only when he claimed her

"Tonight…I claim you." He whispered fiercely while he pinned her and began to torture her body to begging for his own, then, he claimed her, his pure goddess, he tainted her, and enjoyed every moment, as did she.

/pb/

"Shinigami…we need to speak with you…on an URGENT matter." The man snapped as the god smirked, they had found out it seemed, it was only a matter of time, she knew not to hide the mark on her neck, and its not like they could harm him without harming her now he was bonded to her, in the way of his people, the way the other gods had feared he would.

"Whatever is the matter? I have souls to collect." He said smirking, he knew they knew, and they knew he knew they knew.

"Don't play with us…you are to separate from her…immediately." Chronos snarled as Shinigami smirked at him

"And how do you intend to make me? I will not leave my mate. My 'bonded' mate." He stressed as Ares glared at him

"We will force a separation." He said as Shnigami's glare turned to the god of war, one of the reasons he had been so busy lately.

"To kill me is to kill her…and you can't touch my powers anyway, my armies vastly outnumber your own, you should know, you add to them all the time." Shinigami snarled as the god flinched back, they were no match for the lord of souls, they all knew it, hence why the union between them was so feared, he, with her powers joined to his, would be unstoppable.

"The only way to break you apart is to end your lives…and take her from you when she's reborn." Chronos whispered as Shinigami's eyes widened, they would kill the goddess they had waited for so long?

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed before glared at them both dangerously a dark aura surrounding him "You cannot touch me!" he snarled, he would not allow them to harm him, thus harming her

"We don't have to." Ares said sadly as Shinigami lost his anger as fear took his soul, then came the pain, his mate was hurt, they were hurting her

"I'll kill you…both of you…all of you…" he snarled as his powers began to run wild, rage, complete rage

/pb/

The man stared down at the sleeping goddess a light blush on his cheeks as he recalled his mission, stepping to the side of the bed he raised the white sword of Artemis, the only weapon capable of killing a goddess of her power, and only if used before she reached her 1500th year.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he allowed the weapon to fall as the woman's eyes shot open as the sword pierced her middle and her back arched in pain a silent scream coming from her open mouth

"Forgive me." He whispered as the sword dissolved, one use per 5000 years, a weapon only for emergencies, or great evil, Selene's pained eyes searched him out as shock took the pain from her, she could feel her end approaching, this man…he had murdered her…why? "Forgive me for what I have done…but the union could not be allowed." He whispered as her eyes shone with understanding, they were killing her because of her mate, her love, her lover.

"I…" Selene gasped out coughing a mouthful of blood as the man apologized again, he shouldn't have stabbed her so, the death was too long, too painful…she was feeling such pain before her end "I…will…never forgive you." She gasped out her eyes closing as tears gathered "I won't…ever…forgive you…anyone that helped…all of you…I will never forgive…" Selene gasped out as his eyes widened, their pure goddess speaking with such hate, she was meant to be forgiving…she was vowing such hate against them, by the past gods let her not recall this hate in her next life.

"I'm sorry." He repeated as her eyes locked with his own one hand touching the wound in her middle that wouldn't close, the wound where her child had just lost his life…her child…his child…they had murdered it, rage took her, complete rage, they would pay, she would make all of them pay for what they had done…her mate would make them pay too, while she lived, he still did, she had to hold on…just a little longer…

/pb/

Ares threw his hands up and tried to defend himself as the uncontrolled anger of Shinigami ran free tearing at his skin, not even his healing as a god could save him, the damage was incredible, either he would live and be scarred or he would die. "CHRONOS!" Ares called desperately as he looked to see the other having as much trouble as he, but as soon as it had started it was gone, as was Shinigami

"He's gone to her." Chronos panted as he let his body heal his wounds "But it's too late…" he finished his eyes closing wearily, it was ended now, the pair would be separated, she would be kept pure.

/pb/

Shinigami appeared in the room barely able to stand from the pain, his mate, his love, lay on the bed silvery blood pooling around her frail form as his eyes met those of the fearful assassin, one wave of his hand and Shinigami tore his soul from his body and cast it down to the depths of torturous HELL.

"My love." He gasped as he fell to the bed with her gathering her close as she grasped at his dark clothing panting as she tried to stay conscious

"Shi…I…I…I lost our child…they…murdered…" Selene panted as Shinigami bowed his head to her neck and nipped at her mark

"I know love…I will kill them all…when we are reborn, I will find you before they do, not even our kind can control that. They won't find you immediately, I will find you first…I will claim you again." He promised as he pulled back feeling his life slipping as he cried out desperately feeling the same happening to her, he didn't want to lose her like this "We will avenge our child…I will avenge you!" Shinigami cried as he hugged her closer, she was losing consciousness, NO…curling around her body he held her close and closed his eyes feeling his end come

_I love you, more then my life, more then my race, more then anything. And I will hold you in my arms again my love. I will._

/pb/

"State your wish." The dragon boomed from above as Vegeta glared at him

"Take me to my mate." He hissed as the dragons eyes glowed before he bowed his head

"It will be done." He said before Vegeta closed his eyes a bright light enveloping him, transporting him, he would hold his mate back to him again, he swore it.

Vegeta waited as time passed in the bright land he was being transported through, not noting the dark black creeping around him, embracing him as if he had just returned from a long trip, the darkness that would help him save her, and avenge her against everything that had done her wrong in her present…and her past.

/pb/

Mavrik – Sorry for the long absence, things been a little nuts, so a long chapter for you guys, as a thankyou for your patience

Elendur – Things begin to get a little complex from here but meh, don't all stories.

Mavrik – I hope you're enjoying it, and please review, I love hearing what you think

Elendur – Until next time, which won't be too long we hope.

Mavrik – Review, review, review, please.


	13. Chapter 13

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Note: Sorry about the/pb/ everywhere, won't let me do the paragraph break I used to, the story looks like one long continues blur " so I put the /pb/ in, I played with it for a while and that was the first thing not to disappear once I uploaded. Again sorry, but it seems it's necessary. I'm not sure how long things have been like this, so I apologise for not noticing sooner.

/pb/

How long had she been here? How long had they kept her…she didn't know how to tell how much time had passed in this place…she wanted to return to her home, her mate and child.

"Vegeta…hurry up and save me…baka." She whispered staring out the window as one of her hands rubbed at her belly.

Since her tour they hadn't returned to see her, that woman Pluto and the other, Haruka, Uranus, she had instead been left on her own her food replenishing daily, at least she thought it was daily, waiting, waiting for her mate to come, there was no other way out

"I need to sleep don't I little one." Usagi murmured rubbing her belly again, she needed to rest, gather her strength for her unborn child, if she caused too much stress on her body she might hurt them.

Laying on the bed fully clothed Usagi sighed staring at the roof high above her, she didn't want to sleep here, but she had no choice, she had to gather her strength, protect her baby, escape would come later, for now, she had to ensure her child was alright.

/pb/

"I finally grace her with my presence and she is asleep…how like her." A voice murmured as the god looked down at the sleeping woman, she wasn't the same as when she had been her original self, she didn't exude that otherworldly power, though she was just as beautiful "We'll take you back soon little one…but first we have to return your power to you, your original form." Chronos murmured, they had found her first, before Shinigami, it was as they had planned, reports said Shinigami wasn't even in this dimension. They had won.

"Part one begins tonight." Chronos said, though she could not hear him, before he disappeared leaving the sleeping princess to her dreams of the man they wished she had never met.

/pb/

"Mother." The girl cried running into the room smiling at the silver haired woman smiled gently catching her daughter in her arms and hugging her close

"Well good morning Serenity…why are you running around like this? It's most unladylike." Selenity scolded as the pure princess pouted

"But you said I got to meet someone special today."

"Indeed I did, today Serenity my daughter, you meet the man you'll marry when you're old enough." Selenity said as Serenity blinked at her, marry a man? She didn't want to…she didn't know him. But she held her tongue, as a princess she had no choice.

"What's he like?" The girl asked as Selenity guided her daughter into the meeting hall

"You'll know soon. Trust me, you'll fall in love with him given time, It won't be horrible, I promise."

/pb/

Serenity sat in the royal garden and heaved a sigh, he was nice, she admitted that, but she didn't love him, she would never love him…he just wasn't…right for some reason. All her protectors thought she was so lucky to have him, but her dreams were haunted by something, someone else. Someone strong but gentle, and incredibly possessive and protective of her. Someone she knew she had never met, but dreamt of none the less.

"Hello princess." A gentle baritone called as Serenity snapped from her musings and turned her eyes meeting the gentle blue of the earth prince, her fiancé, the one she would marry when she turned 18.

"Prince Endymion, no one told me you were coming, welcome." Serenity greeted formally curtseying gently as he chuckled at her

"No need for formalities Serenity, we're engaged after all." He said as Serenity nodded as she studied him, what did she do now? There had been very few times they had talked one on one without anyone around, she wasn't sure how to address him. "I thought I'd come up and surprise you, we could get to know one another better, since in only 2 years we'll be wed."

"Of course." Serenity said as she bade him to sit and they sat and talked. In Serenity's mind he was sweet, but nothing more, she didn't love him, she apologised to her mother internally, but she would never love him, someone already held her heart.

/pb/

The battle for their kingdom, the destruction surrounding them, Serenity tried to fight back her tears as her friends and family fell before the attacks of the evil queen, the one whom had destroyed earth and her home.

"Please stop!" Serenity cried trying to break free from the shield that had been cast on her to protect her, it kept her inside as much as everything outside.

"Is the little princess locked up and helpless? How normal for you." The voice of the red haired witch wafted down as the woman lowered herself to the ground approaching Serenity

"Please…stop this…why are you doing this?" Serenity begged tears making tracks down her pale porcelain like cheeks making Beryl laugh

"Because it's fun little princess…don't worry, I won't even try break that shield of yours until I've made you watch your entire kingdom be destroyed."

"NO!" Serenity cried falling to her knees as she slammed her fists against the shield again and again, she felt so helpless…why…why did she have to watch this, she wanted to defend her people, die with them.

"Princess Serenity." A voice gasped as she looked up seeing a figure approaching her, a dark man, so rare among lunarians, ebony hair and eyes, an intense gaze that bore into her soul

"Who…" she whispered her voice almost gone from her screaming

"We have to get you to safety princess." He said as she noted his garb, he was a royal soldier.

"I can't move from this place…I've tried." Serenity said softly as a frown took his lips

"I won't let anything hurt you." He hissed as Serenity watched in awe as the shield was dissolved leaving her kneeling on the ground, scooping her into his hold he began to run, dodging battles and bodies as he tried to get her to safety

"Who are you?" Serenity whispered into his neck holding on tightly so he couldn't drop her

"No one…just a guard."

"Shinigami." The whisper escaped her lips before she lost consciousness. Not long after the kingdom was destroyed, and her mother sent them all to the future not knowing her daughter was still alive, tearing her soul from the body and casting it into time.

/pb/

"We have found it." The searcher said making his commander, Ares, nod his eyes on the perfectly preserved body of the original princess Serenity, for this to work they would need to merge her two bodies together, once she was whole again, she could ascend back to their control.

"Bring it. We go to Chronos for the timing."

/pb/

Usagi lay in the bed thinking as parts of her strange dream dwelled in her mind, who had those people all been, was that what Pluto was claiming her past was? But Vegeta had been there…her love had been with her…no it must only have been a dream, stress caused strange dreams.

"Come find me…please…Vegeta."

/pb/

Vegeta growled in anger his eyes opening as he studied his surroundings, darkness met his eyes, was this where his mate was? Or had something gone wrong?

"Brat… he murmured checking on his son before sighing in relief, he was sleeping, he was safe.

"Master." "Shinigami." "My lord." "Our king."

Whispers of voices he could barely catch began to press down on him making the saiya-jin roar and cover his ears

"Silence!" he snarled as the whispers died off momentarily

"You have returned…but you are not whole." A voice whispered in his ear making the man turn sharply, there was no presence, no living presence, how had someone managed to get inside his defence?

"Who the hell are you? Where is my mate?! Give me Usagi!" Vegeta demanded looking around before something cold entered his mind, like a chill seeping in, then the pain hit.

"Remember your power, remember your duty, remember your mate." The voice murmured as memories and pain overtook the powerful man, changing him, returning him his birthright. One name escaped his lips before the pain began to overcome his sense "Selene."

/pb/

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, not even turning to look, she could feel them standing there, watching, not even having opened the door to enter

"My name is Chronos."

"The god of time." Usagi murmured as she turned finally not even flinching at his scarred face. "Why are you here?" she asked her arms crossed over her middle protectively. Chronos took this as her protecting herself, not her protecting her child.

"I'm here to take you home…to return to you the life you once had, but lost." Chronos said as Usagi studied him, he was taking her back to Vegeta?

"I'll go." She agreed a smile touching his lips as Chronos motioned for her to come to him

"We'll return you to yourself Selene." He whispered as Usagi's eyes widened, he wasn't taking her home, he wasn't taking her to Vegeta, stiffening in shock as her senses told her of danger she tried to pull away, his grasp on her wrists was too tight.

"No, I don't want this. Stop." She said tugging at his hold, but Chronos was not letting go of the next high goddess they had waited too long for her, they would wait no longer.

"All will become clear soon Selene, I promise."

_Vegeta._

/pb/

Kneeling on the dark floor panting the man took note of the crying child strapped to his chest, gently he soothed the baby before leaning back against a wall still panting slightly

"I told them I'd find your first." Shinigami muttered thinking of Usagi his mate, the mother to his child, Selene. "Where is she now?" Shinigami demanded of the souls that served him

"Chronos has found her…taken her to perform a ritual."

"To return her power, but not her memories…like hell I'd let them take my mate again." Shinigami snarled as he stood and looked at the sleeping child before looking at the darkness

"Bring forth a soul to care for my son." He demanded as soon the soul of a woman appeared as he handed over his son gently

"It'll be too dangerous where I'm going little one, stay here…keep him safe." Shinigami warned as the silent soul nodded holding the child securely. Shinigami stood and looked round his realm, he had never thought he would miss this place, but he had.

"Tell me her exact location, now." Shinigami demanded as the spirits scattered to every dimension, looking for their queen, their masters mate.

/pb/

"Chronos…" Ares murmured trailing off noting the sleeping woman in his hold, the trip had knocked her unconscious, but she would live.

"Soon Ares, Selene will be back in our hands, and away from that darkness forever." Chronos murmured setting her down

"Preparations have already begun, it won't be long now Chronos, the time is almost upon us…if we mess up the timing…"

"I know…her memories return of what happened. We have planned much too long for something to go wrong now, nothing can stop this." Chronos said to his friend and companion of a long time, they had to hide the fact that Selene had died all those years ago, it hadn't been easy, but they had managed it, now, when they brought her back, they could set her immediately into her place as High Goddess, her soul was old enough, the bodies age mattered not, her soul would be that of a true goddess.

"Soon we can stop hiding…lying." Ares whispered touching the sleeping woman's cheek gently, soon.

/pb/

"Princess I leave you here. I must return to the battle…but here you will be hidden, safe." The man said releasing her and setting her down as Serenity grabbed his arm

"I want to help…I don't want to stand by helpless as those around me die." She said as his eyes watched her softly

"You must live princess. You are our hope, our reason for fighting…if we lost you." He murmured touching her cheek gently. Serenity watching him for a moment before the heat raced to her cheeks, who was this man? His intense dark gaze…she had never felt this just from a look before, more then anything she had ever felt…she wanted this man.

"Please…stay with me." Serenity whispered causing the mans eyes to widen as he studied her

"As much as I wish for it, I cannot. I must return and stop more from dying."

"You'll die."

"I'll be fine, I promise." He swore as Serenity blushed slightly at her thoughts about this man before stepping in close to him, almost touching.

"Seal that promise." She demanded as the man tilted her chin so she was facing him while he studied her luminous blue eyes

"It's high treason you know…for me to touch you like that." He murmured somehow knowing her mind as her cheeks flushed slightly but she didn't back off.

"Don't die…promise me that." Serenity breathed as the guard kissed her, wrapping his arms about her and crushing her to him, he kissed her.

"I won't lose you." He whispered stepping back as Serenity stared after him her eyes wide

"Wait…your name." she called as he went to leave, pausing slightly he smiled back at her, his eyes gentle like they always had been as he studied her, his princess, the one he loved and fought for.

"Shin."

/pb/

"Vegeta…" Usagi breathed so softly no one heard as her eyes drifted open and she shuddered seeing the scarred man from earlier, he was joined by another scarred man, so familiar to her but yet so strange.

"She's awake." The strange man said making Chronos look at her

"Welcome Selene…to your resurrection."

"Don't…please…" Usagi whispered as the man smiled at her

"It'll be alright, it'll hurt at first, but soon you'll no longer feel pain, or sadness, you'll become your true self once again."

"Vegeta…" Usagi whimpered in fear, where was her mate? He had promised to protect her…Vegeta…hurry…

/pb/

"I'm coming Selene." Shinigami hissed as he was informed of her location, and those with her, Chronos and Ares…he would not forgive them, this time he would be sure to kill them properly, for what they had done, he would kill everyone. No one dared take his mate from him and lived.

"Prepare, we leave as soon as the portal is connected." Shinigami yelled to the souls with him, the army he was taking to gain his revenge.

"I'll hold you again soon Selene…just stay safe."

/pb/

Mavrik – well another chapter's out

Elendur – and it didn't even take that long, Mav's finally got his writing muse back

Mavrik – thankyou to everyone that's been reviewing for me, a special thanks to

**Eternalmoonprincess**

**Angel of Serenity88**

**Moon Mage Goddess**

**Nikki-4**

**cosmos1989**

**Princesakarlita411**

**WhiteDemoness11**

Elendur – until more is written, please enjoy what we have for you, and please, review, Mav loves it.

Mavrik – yup, got some really nice ones this time, people are so nice


	14. Chapter 14

When You Are With Me

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Usagi stared at the body as they brought the perfectly preserved Princess Serenity forwards and set the body on the altar across from the one she was sitting on, Ares had cast a spell to bind her to the altar, not allowing her passage or escape from her resurrection

"What…What are you doing…why is…why does…" Usagi whispered unable to take her eyes from her body from her past

"Selene…beautiful Selene…soon you'll be restored to all you once were, your soul and bodies combined and powers brought back to you once again" _But not your memories _"to your position as high goddess." Chronos said Usagi shaking her head as she slammed her fists against the barrier surrounding her

"Vegeta…you promised to save me." Usagi cried out trying to hold back her sob, she couldn't get out…what if this ritual of theirs harmed her child…she had to escape…

"Vegeta?" Ares asked Chronos whom shrugged

"Maybe one of her guards…she was Princess Serenity after all." Chronos shrugged, waving off the other, they had more important things to think of then some guard

"Chronos…the eclipse." Ares breathed as the pair turned to look, it was beginning…at the moment the moon turned dark they would perform the ritual, but not before, or after…so they watched…and waited.

"Vegeta…please…Vegeta…" Usagi whispered her hands clenched and pressed against the barrier and her head bowed

"Chronos-sama…he's here…he's come." A man cried running to the god, the scarred man showing fear as he turned to his companion

"I'll hold him off…once she's restored she can deal with him, just don't mess up the timing." Ares said, Chronos nodding, the other disappearing to meet Shinigami in battle, before he could try disrupt the ceremony.

/pb/

"You go no further." The soldier barked, standing at the head of the army ranks to face Shinigami in battle, trying to hide his fear at the masses of undead before him

"Move little one…I only want my mate, nothing more." Shinigami said, melting from the shadows

"Shinigami…you go no further." The reply came, Ares appearing at the head of his army of true warriors

"Ares…you bastard…I swear by Selen, if my mate is harmed when I find her…you will not die…you will suffer for all your long life before I kill you!" Shinigami roared, rage near taking him as he saw the man that had taken her from him, one of those that had planned the death of his mate and himself.

"Shinigami…we cannot allow you past here, we will hold you, until she is restored, and recalls nothing of you…then we will let you see her, and she will end you." Ares said, almost sadly as Shinigami raised one hand his eyes glowing with hatred and rage, his mate? Harm him?

"Destroy them all!" he hissed as the masses of undead at his back surged forwards over the planes between worlds and towards the army before them, they would, they must break through. They had to for the sake of their master they had only just regained, for his mate.

/pb/

"Don't fear what's happening Selene, it won't take long, soon, you'll be yourself once again, and recall nothing of the pain of this life." Chronos soothed Usagi clutching at her belly tears welling and fear striking her…he was going to take her memories, her life, and most likely the life of her child

"Vegeta…please…" Usagi whispered clinging to that tiny hope in her mind, that tiny thread that connected her to her mate and lover

"It's time." Chronos breathed his eyes on the full moon as he began to chant, an eerie and echoing chant, after the first few words Usagi couldn't hear him, his voice drowned out by her screams as the pain of her soul and body claimed her.

/pb/

"Usagi-" the gasp escaped Shinigami as he felt it, she was in pain, his mate, his love, she was in pain, pushing her pain to the back of his mind he surged forwards and grasped Ares by his neck throwing in away from him and ensuring the other was incapacitated, leaving some of his best to guard and contain the god as he made his way tot eh gap, the entrance to the world where his mate was in pain…please…let him be in time.

/pb/

Chronos didn't pause for a moment in his chanting, even as he felt Shinigami getting closer, every second counted, if he could just finish this then the god of death would have no hold over their high goddess, he would have no place in her mind or heart.

/pb/

Chronos flew as the god of death appered, the moment he had arrived he had been thrown rom his place at her side, whispering, chanting, whatever he had been doing, Shinigami didn't care, he wasn't going anywhere near his mate.

"Usagi-" Shinigami whispered turning to her as his eyes widened in shock, pain barely registering as he found his eyes falling from his love to the blade through his middle, it wasn't the sword of Artemis, but it still hurt him to be pierced.

"Chronos spoke of you…god of death." The woman before him, the woman wearing his lovers face, said as she withdrew the blade and slipped her legs from the altar eyes assessing him "You would have me killed and rendered useless." The woman said touching her middle, where pain struck her at harming him, but surely this was only a memory of pain, Chronos has said this man had caused her death in her previous life, a memory she didn't have was causing her phantom pain, for there was no injury.

"Usagi…Selene…listen…my mate…" Shinigami whispered reaching for her as she stepped past his hand and around him

"Be glad I don't kill you." She hissed helping Chronos up as the man frowned

"Selene, you must kill him…he cannot be allowed to live." Chronos commanded as her eyes turned to the scarred god of time a flash of anger passing over her face, followed by confusion, anger? At Chronos? What reason did she have to feel anger towards him?

"I choose to let him live. Don't question my choice." Selene said regaining her calm, her mind was confused, she knew everything, yet nothing, the knowledge of the ages was inside her, but there was nothing about herself…Chronos had said it was from being murdered by Shinigami, something about that…felt wrong…but why would he lie?

"Chronos you bastard…you stole her past, her memories…how dare you treat my mate like a puppet!" Shinigami roared, his body healed from the wound she had inflicted upon him as he pulled himself up, he wanted to touch her, but knew she would retaliate if he did…he wanted so desperately to kill Chronos and take his mate back, but he could not, his mind and soul were being torn in two by the conflict of his instincts and thoughts.

"She makes her own decisions, as you can see Shinigami…I would never treat her…Selene…our high goddess, as a puppet!" Chronos snapped his attention drawn to the god of death

"Mate?" Selene murmured making the pair break fro their staring contest, and turn their attention to the woman in between them

"It's just a term, it means nothing!" Chronos said quickly diverting her attention away from the word, could he have made a mistake, was there something left in her of her past? How? There had been no ties to the death god on her mortal body, her immortal soul should have no recollection.

"Yes…mate…mine…my mate…my life…my love." Shinigami breathed noting her attention returning to him as a mistrustful glare entered her eyes

"You're insane, how dare you make a mockery of me by saying such a thing! You murdered me and expect me to think that we were ever-" Selene snarled, her words interrupted by the battle between worlds spilling over into their world

"Selene I can show you your past!" Shinigami cried as he saw her being taken from him again, he couldn't take her against her will she was too powerful

"What do you know of it?!" she demanded Chronos grasping her arm and tugging her to look at him, not to be looking at the connection to her old self, her tainted self

"He means to trick you, we must kill him now before he comes to try again on your life." Chronos hissed as Selene looked at he man, confusion touching her mind again, why was he looking at her so? Why did those eyes seem familiar? Her murderers eyes…

"_Be mine."_ The phrase rang in her head, spoken by a familiar voice, a voice that evoked such strange emotions inside her

"I will not kill him." Selene said looking to Chronos again as the man frowned at her disappointment touching him, seems he had failed…something, there had been something wrong in the ritual, she was meant to be pure again, had she been pure again, knowing nothing, she would do as he bid. This was wrong. She was wrong

"Then I will." Chronos hissed pushing her roughly aside as he launched at Shinigami his powers freezing the man as he then took his time to begin chanting, bringing forth a spell enough to at least banish the god from this realm

Selene gasped as something strange happened to her body, something…was inside her…a life…this…this feeling, she knew this feeling.

"_Shi…I…I…I lost our child…they…murdered…"_

"Child…" Selene whispered one hand falling to her middle, a child…she had a child…she had lost a child…how…because Shinigami had murdered her?

"_When we are reborn, I will find you before they do" _ Whose voice was that? Her lover? The father of her child, who was he? _"I will find you first…I will claim you again"_

"Who are you." Selene whispered barely seeing the world around her, not noticing everything had slowed, even Chronos' attack

"_We will avenge our child…I will avenge you! I love you, more then my life, more then my race, more then anything. And I will hold you in my arms again my love. I will._"

"Who are you?"

"_I won't lose you."_

"Who are you?"

"_I promise you, both the brat and I are coming back alive"_

"Please…who are you?"

"_Take care of the little brat, and the unborn"_

"Who are you!"

"_You're mine now, only mine, always mine…my woman, my mate…mine."_

"Who are you?!" Selene cried finally tears filling her eyes, her hands clutching at her belly, these memories, whispers of the past…who was he? Who had hurt her…something was wrong with everything.

"Selene-" the cry reached her ears as the goddess' eyes widened

"It's you…it was…" she whispered looking up her eyes meeting the eyes of Shinigami, though near frozen in time as Chronos' attack swirled towards him, tears suddenly filling her eyes as memories began to swirl around in her head, the past the far past her present, everything.

"Shi."

/pb/

Mavrik - Well here's the next chapter, kinda hard to write atm, studying for year 12 mid years

Elendur – He's writing whenever he can (usually to distress)

Mavrik – I hope it reaches the expectation of those that are hoping for lots from this, I'm quite happy with it.

Elendur – A special thanks to

starz4evr

Towairaito

MoonBunny777

WhiteDemoness11

Angel of Serenity88

Princesakarlita411

Moon Mage Goddess

Your reviews were wonderful and supportive

Mavrik – Thanks to everyone that's reading, but really, a special thanks to those that review for me, I love reading your reviews.

Elendur – Please review more people.

Mavrik – Until the next chapter (which I am working on promise)


	15. Not A Chapter

Okay….

Not a chapter and I apologise for that, had a minor / major problem of the computer kind

My computer has in all its wisdom lost all of my data, everything I had is gone, I'm running recovery programs etc, but considering it wasn't just deleted or overwritten its not easy to get back, most of what I recover is corrupted and the way I lost the data makes it imposible for a standard recovery program to work on this, so I'm running other ones.

Working with another program to recover what I can but I have to go through a few thousand un named word files to find stuff so a new chapter of anything might be a while away, and even then a lot of it is corrupted so I'm running yet ANOTHER program to see if I can salvage the word files that are corrupted, working so far, just a lot of to go thru .

I apologise, and I just wanted to let everyone know that I hadn't forgotten or dropped any of these, just having a little issue of the technological kind.

Will try have stuff up as soon as I can, or as soon as this computer decides to co-operate.

I did have a chapter that was almost ready to post….trying to find it now…if all else fails I'll rewrite it, but hoping to find it somewhere in this mess at the moment.

Mavrik


	16. Chapter 15

When You Are With Me

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Chronos smirked, he had won, he had won this time against that god of all that was impure and dead, he had won, time had won over death

Shinigami gasped as time began for him again one arm reaching out to clasp around the waist of the one he loved more then anything, he held her close, held her tight "Selene." He whispered as the woman sobbed against his chest

"Wh…how?" Chronos demanded, the power he had just engulfed the death god in should have killed him…why…why was he alive still, and holding their high goddess to his chest.

"I couldn't let him kill you…Shi…Shi I nearly forgot you…I…I didn't know you…for a while I…" Selene whispered Shinigami soothing her gently kissing her possessively…he had craved this, from the moment she had been taken from him when he had still been Vegeta.

"You dared to try take her from me…you dared to try take my mate from my side…you insolent fool!" Shinigami hissed his eyes rising from his lover to study the god across from him "I'm going to make you suffer, you and Ares both…you'll suffer a thousand deaths before I allow you rest." Shinigami snarled crushing his lover to him while calling his armies to his side, surely they were done with Ares' forces by now.

"Shi…our child…our child…I…they…" Selene whispered as the man soothed her again gently touching her cheek

"It will be alright…I promise…the brats with one of mine." He soothed as she shook her head sobbing

"I can't feel her anymore!" she cried finally as Shinigami blinked for a moment before realising…his mate had been pregnant when she had been taken…she couldn't feel the child anymore

"Calm down love…please…let us find out for sure before you panic…calm down." Shinigami soothed his eyes turning to Chronos, rage and pain mixed in those black depths as he studied the god "I swear Chronos…if she has lost her child from what you did…I will ensure your suffering personally." he hissed, rage was taking the pain from him, the thought of losing his next child, rage at this man, this man that was meant to be a god, a role model to all, this corrupt man in denial of everything

"How…how can she be pregnant?" Chronos demanded from his place restrained by vines of Selene's making, vines that would not allow even a god freedom until she willed it.

"Fool! I told you I would find her first. Her mortal body has been my mate for over 2 human years! She has borne me a son and a daughter in mortal bodies. She was mine long before that bitch I'm assuming is your daughter took her from me, and long before you found her. Selene has always and will always be mine." Shinigami snarled hugging her closer, they had thought they could tear them apart? His mate? From him? They were insane.

"Why…Why is it so wrong for me to be with him?" Selene whispered as she dried her tears, she didn't want Chronos to see her crying. "Why is it so wrong, for me to love Shinigami? Why am I not allowed to love the man I want?" Selene asked, turning to the god finally, showing incredible strength, but Shinigami knew, if he wasn't holding her up she would have fallen to the ground in tears.

"Because Selene…legend states, only pain and suffering will come from you being with him." A new voice interceded as the three looked, Shinigami pushing Selene behind him defensively (though she could take care of herself with all her powers)

"Who-" she began before cutting herself off, she knew this man, he was Ares

"If the goddess of light were to unite with the god of darkness and death, ruin would come to many. Pain will ensue from their copulation and death would come to time, war and light…Selene…he will kill you, you, myself, Chronos…he is going to kill you." Ares begged, pleaded, Selene blinked at him before turning to look at her lover, her mate…no…Shinigami wouldn't kill her

"Liars…to harm my mate is to harm myself, You dare to suggest I would ever hurt her?" Shinigami demanded as he hugged her close to him again, lies, these men were all liars.

Silence reigned as they heard a new sound, a giggle, a laugh, coming from the woman clutched to Shinigami's chest. "Selene?" he demanded as she shook her head pulling away slightly as she turned to watch the two gods that wanted to tear them apart.

"You fools…it's a self fulfilling prophecy…nothing you could have done, would ever keep us apart…but in trying to part us, you brought about my death as prophesised…and your own at the hands of my mate…is you had just let it be, there would have been no bloodshed, no pain…why did you have to interfere…" Selene whispered, understanding touching Shinigami…all the pain prophesised was being caused by the two men before them, they had made it all happen by trying to keep them apart, had they been left alone, Shinigami was content to rule his own realm, as long as he had his mate, he had never wished to interfere with her duties, take advantage of her power…they all though that being a god of darkness and death inherently made him evil, and he would try seize control?

"That's…not possible…we were only protecting you." Chronos stuttered as Selene touched her belly trying desperately to feel the life that should be there

"You don't protect someone by murdering them…you don't protect someone by taking their happiness from them…you protect someone by letting them grow and be who they are, not repressing them and crushing their knowledge and personality." Selene cried as she closed her eyes tightly and turned into Shinigami's embrace

"Calm love…panicking will not help…calm down and try to feel the child." Shinigami bade as his black eyes fell on the men before him "Take them both to my realm and trap them there, I will deal with them later." He hissed as darkness surrounded the gods and they were taken, far from the place where his lover and he where, to a place where nothing but death existed, a darkness they could not escape.

Selene stood there for what seemed an eternity touching her middle softly before a relieved smile flitted over her lips, the child was still alive, her child was still alive

"She's alright Shi…she's survived what they did." Selene whispered crashing to her knees as the last of her energy fuelled by the anger at what they may have done to her child left her weak and tired, with tears beginning to fall from her eyes she let her mate pull her into his arms as she began to sob

"No one will harm my mate again, I swear it." Shinigami purred as Selene pressed into his hold

"No one can now Shi, ever again."

"They need to be punished." Shinigami said after she had calmed and was resting in his hold as Selene nodded and pulled away gently touching her mate's cheek tenderly

"Then go, I will go sort out the council then return to our world." Selene whispered as Shinigami kissed her possessively

"Why are we returning to that world or mortals?" he questioned as Selene smiled softly

"We have lives to finish there first Shi, then we can come back to this life, but until things are done there, we have people that care about us." Selene responded as Shinigami sighed, he didn't really want to go back to being mortal, or at least pretending to be one as he would have to, but he didn't want to do anything that upset her, she was his everything and he would go back to that world if it was what she wished.

"Once you're done with the council come by my realm and pick up our son before you return home." He bade finally, reluctantly letting her go, but he had something important to do before he could rest and return home to be with his mate, there were people in need of punishment

"Shi…I love you." Selene whispered as Shinigami smirked at her but she had disappeared to the realm where the council of elders resided before he could respond

"We return to our realm." Shinigami commanded of his army as the masses of undead bowed to him and faded back to where they had come from.

/pb/

"S-S-S-Selene!" one elder gasped in recognition of the beautiful goddess that had just appeared in their midst

"Yes, I have come to the council finally. I have a few matters to announce first." She bade as the shocked elders stumbled over themselves to get her a place to sit "I wont be staying that long, don't worry about a seat." She commanded every bit the High Goddess they would have expected from her, after all she had once been Serenity "First, Chronos and Ares have been taken to the realm of Shinigami-" she began as the elders broke into wild discussion about rescuing them "At my bidding." She added as silence fell and they studied her in fear and confusion "Ares and Chronos murdered me long ago, to preserve the me they wanted. Innocent and without a mind of her own. This is their punishment for my murder, they are to be left in the real of Shinigami until he deems it their time and takes their lives." Selene commanded as the elders all broke into riot again as she sighed, this might take some time after all, the elders had been kept in the dark about what the pair had done so they still thought them the 'good guys' unfortunately it seemed she would have to take her time and explain everything to them.

/pb/

"Here for our brat?" Shinigami asked appearing beside her only moment after she had arrived in his realm

"Yes…I have finally finished calming the elders, no action is to be taken against you, and you are free to do with the pair as you will." Selene explained as she pulled her son from the hold of the soul holding him and hugged him close, it had been too long since she had last seen her child

"You head along home now woman, I'll be there a little later, once I have gotten everything set up to let them live out a few years in a…suitable environment." Shinigami bade as he kissed her one last time as she smiled at him with a nod and took herself and her son home

/pb/

Mavrik – After some absence I has returned !!!

Elendur – Counldn't get the data back it's had to be rewritten, hopefully kinda like it was the first time it was written :S

Mavrik – A little different but meh, still what I was intending to do :D BUT I'm BACK!!!!

Elendur – On that note *cracks a whip* now get the other one updated

Mavrik - *pouts* fine I'm on it, slavedriver…meant to be my family…

Elendur – Please read and review all and enjoy, I'll try coax more outta him soon.

Mavrik – I'M BACK :D


End file.
